The Legend of Zelda Heroes of the Wind
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Jade's twin daughters find themselves stranded on the Great Sea. Now with the loss of their powers they must find a way to get home and try to help Link on his own adventure to save Aryll. K  for now but T in later chapters. Please enjoy.
1. Beginning of an Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or the Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker. I only own my own original characters Reina Chan and Rita Chan. Please enjoy my take on the Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker with help from Eduard Kassel for this tale. Thank you that is all. Now let us begin the adventure.

**The Legend of Zelda Heroes of the Wind**

**The Beginning of an Adventure**

"This is your fault." Rita Chan huffed as she crossed her legs on the weathered rock she was sitting on. She blew one of the red strips of her hair from her face as she was scowling at the ocean stretching out before her.

"How is this my fault?" Reina Chan growled as she was standing next to her sister with a hand held to her forehead as she was scanning the ocean. Like her sister her black hair was streaked with another color only hers was blue.

The girls were thirteen year old twins and aside from the streaks in their hair they might be mistaken for one another at first glance. Their mother's features came through the strongest and they already held the promise of being more than just cute but it also seemed they would not be the kind of beauty that one would find in a fashion magazine. There were also some subtle differences between the twins if one paid close attention like the fact that Rita's hands held the calluses and tiny scars of intense training while Reina's hands were smooth and well cared for.

One could go on and on about the differences between Reina and Rita but under the present circumstances the important fact was that the two girls were wearing only their pajamas and were sitting on top of a rocky islet in the middle of the ocean and to add to the trouble the tide seem to be coming in. the next spray of incoming water got Rita's feet wet and sent her to her feet as she was trying to tower over her twin who was the same height as her.

"Oh, let's see. We go to bed all snug as bugs and the next thing we know we wake up on some freaking rock in the middle of the ocean. You did some magic again!" Rita accused poking her sister in the chest. Reina let out a heavy sigh keeping in mind that somebody had to keep a cool head.

"Why would I teleport us? I might send you to a rock, but that's exactly why mom doesn't teach me the good stuff." Reina answered pushing the finger aside.

"Exactly, you probably did what mom did when she was a kid and got into someone else's magic to try and be cool. It went wrong and now here we are! You never get this kind of thing with martial arts." Rita declared. Now Reina was getting angry, after all it's true that she had done that but this time she was almost certain this mess wasn't her fault. More importantly…

"Oh, so now we're back to that. You think you're so cool, following Uncle Jackie around like a puppy begging him for a new lesson to teach you." Reina fell into the old pattern.

"Well at least it's better than hanging around in a smelly old library all day." Rita shot back. The argument was like a comfortable old shoe and they became increasingly oblivious to their surroundings as they went through the traditional escalation and since no one was present to derail it the argument reached its climax.

"That's it!" They exclaimed in unison. Throwing their heads back they took deep breaths and exhaled mightily to no effect. Their heads snapped back straight and the twins stared at each other's very human faces in shock.

"Oh crap." They said in sync.

"Great so now we're lost and we've lost our dragon powers." Rita barked, "What next sis?"

"What we do next is to find a way to get off of this island or at least signal for help." Reina spoke once again keeping a cool head or a least trying to. "Though at this point I'm not sure there are any ships around here."

"Well unless that Lion head boat counts as a ship then I'd say we're pretty much stuck." Rita pointed out said boat since it was only a few nautical miles from the island. On cue the twins started signaling the boat and its crew if the boat had any crew for help on getting off the islet.

Meanwhile out at sea, The King of Red Lions was conflicted. This was unusual for him, when he settled on a course he was determined and not easily swayed, a trait he knew that had both its vices and its virtues.

In this case he had resolved to return the young hero he had rescued from the cold embrace of the depths of the Great Sea to his homeland with all due haste. The man still emerging from the skin of boyhood was not in danger, but he would need to return to the beginning before setting out for the true voyage of destiny.

Now for the first time a rare spike of fury pierced his consciousness, even now it was difficult for him to place such burdens on ones so young. He recalled how the Dark One had oft spoken out against the ways of the Goddesses. It both calmed him seeing where that path went, and allowed a sliver of understanding for how a fellow ruler had come to walk down the dark path. Fate was not to be denied, his own role was determined come whatever end. Yet in defiance of fate he found himself faced with something utterly unexpected. Castaways.

Two young girls, he guessed spying their jumping figures in the distance and hearing their calls over the waves. They were in a fix and seeing him, they thought he was salvation.

Well, he supposed he could hold two more. After all what was the point of serving the greater good if you cast morality to the side at the first challenge.

The talking boat seemed surprised they weren't surprised. Then again few children they supposed had gotten to play with the talismans they spoke of as rewards for good behavior or filched them for laughs. Either way the twins with Reina at the rudder laughed now enjoying the ocean, having the feeling of control, the key to their parents' resilient heritage setting in as opposed to the helplessness they felt while they were stuck on that rocky islet.

Rita glanced down to the boy sleeping off a battle on the deck. He looked like an elf from the movies. Lord of the Rings meets Pirates of the Caribbean, she wondered as they were currently heading for an island that had a small town and a windmill upon it. The talking boat had described the island as being home to merchants.

Upon arriving at Windfall Island Reina steered the boat into a rocky cave to hide them from the town population. Rita was about to wake the boy by splashing some cold water on his face when the King of Red Lions intervened.

"Perhaps you two should get some rest and let me wake up Link." The boat explained before Rita was about to throw salt water on him.

"But you don't have hands; you're only a boat, a talking boat but still a boat." Rita pointed out.

"Rita, Link looks like he's been through a rough battle." Reina spoke softly, "The last thing he needs is one of your less than subtle wake up calls."

"Oh alright." Rita replied as the twins got out of the boat and sat on one of the grasses close to the cove near the boat as they watched the King of Red Lions try to wake up Link.

"Link… Link…" The boat spoke as Link was starting to open his eyes but fell back asleep again. "Pull yourself together, Link!"

At that moment the boy awoke to find himself lying on the deck of a small boat in a small rocky cove. Link looked around for the source of the voice he heard earlier.

"Well? Have you come to your senses yet?" Link heard as the figurehead of the boat turned its head to face him, "You're surprisingly dull witted."

Link only stared in shock as he was conversing with a boat, a talking boat mind you but still a boat which merely caused the boat to laugh.

"Did I startle you? I suppose that is only natural for as wide as the world is I'm the only boat upon it that can speak the language of men." The boat explained. "I am the King of Red Lions. Do not fear me… I am not your enemy."

Link nodded as all of this information was sinking into his head. The Chan Twins were still chatting to each other but they were listening to the conversation between Link and the King of Red Lions.

"Link I have been watching you since you went into the Forsaken Fortress. I understand how your desire to protect your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to danger but such a bold attempt was foolish. I suppose you saw him… The shadow that commands that monstrous bird… His Name is Ganon…" The King of Red Lions spoke which got the attention of Reina and Rita.

"Monstrous bird, I don't see any monstrous birds around here." Rita questioned softly as to not let the king hear her. "More importantly who the heck is this Ganon anyway?"

"Quiet, let us hear what the King of Red Lions has to say about this." Reina replied as she lightly smacked her sister on the head while they tried to listen in on the conversation.

"He who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon… The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of." The King of Red Lions explained, "I do not know why the seal of the Gods has failed but now that he has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic. Tell me Link… Do you still wish to save your sister from him?"

Link nods his head in confirmation while Reina and Rita watch the proceeding events.

"This Ganon guy makes Daolon Wong look like a rank amateur." Rita snickered at the thought of the old Dark Chi Wizard from their mother's stories about him.

"Be serious Rita. This guy covered the land in darkness for a while before being sealed away in another realm." Reina scolded as she once again smacked her twin on the head, "If he's that bad then we may have a tougher time getting home."

"Okay so he's tougher than he sounds." Rita grumbled as she was rubbing the sore spot on her head as she and her sister continued watching the conversation before them.

"In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward... advising you on what you should do, and where you must go. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you possess. The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you could wield after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?" The boat continued to explain about how Link can wield a power to defeat Ganon and save his sister only after much toil and hardship after seeing that Link would do anything to save Aryll from Ganon's evil hands.

"Let us depart, to the Great Sea… but I am getting ahead of myself. I may have the ability to speak the language of humans but I lack a sail and with no sail I cannot sail the Great Sea. This is a bit embarrassing for me to admit." The King of Red Lions spoke up, "I have brought you far to the east from the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. This island is home to numerous merchants and if you search hard enough surely one of them will have a sail to sell. I'm sorry to ask this of you but without a sail I'm pretty much useless to you. This Island of merchants holds many goods and items so do not feel limited to buying the sail even though the Sail is very important. Remember once you have completed you errands come back here immediately."

Link nodded at The King of Red Lions' instructions and was about to depart to go find a sail when the talking boat called him back.

"There's one more thing Link, you see those two girls sitting on the grass?" the King of Red Lions asked. Link turned and noticed a pair of dark hared girls in blue and red clothes sitting nearby. That had been talking to each other but now seemed to notice his attention and turned their own on him. He blinked seeing they had streaks in their hair the same color as their clothes.

"I found them stranded on an islet while bringing you here. They seem to have arrived via magic from beyond the Great Sea. They were concerned for your well-being so it would be reasonable for you to lend them your assistance while you find the needed supplies here on Windfall." The King told him. Link nodded accepting the advice; he had a helpful nature, though as a newcomer to this island he wasn't sure how much he could help them.

Watching the young ones meet the King wondered at the girls' significance. He hoped it was little; it would be tragic for even more innocents to be caught up in the ancient tides of destiny sweeping across the Great Sea.

"Well you're looking better." Rita greeted Link while her twin got up. Reina lightly smacked her twin's head.

"Be polite, it sounds like he's been through a lot." Reina rebuked her sibling. Link smiled at the sisters, the fact that they were twins was obvious now, antics. It was a bit of a bittersweet moment though as he couldn't help but recall Aryll. He must have let it shown on his face because the twins sobered up the red streaked one finally getting to her feet.

"I'm Reina and this is my sister Rita, of the Chan Clan." Reina announced. Rita rolled her eyes at the fantasy spin her sister put on it. She decided she would have to take over if anything was going to get done.

"Listen Link, we know you're in the middle of a quest or something. Don't be so surprised, every other member of our family was an adventure at one point or another. We've had a few ourselves." Reina continued only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Anyway, we got dropped here in our pajamas so we have no money. So could you be a big man and buy us some real clothes? Preferably matching our hair, that's how we roll." Rita started bluntly without intending to be rude. Reina face palmed herself at her tomboy sister's usual lack of tact.

"There, he agrees that wasn't so hard." Rita smirked triumphantly. Reina stuck out her tongue at that.

"What are you doing?" Reina asked as she saw her sister and Link chop up grass.

"There's money in the grass sis." Rita called as she dug up some rupees.

"There's money in the grass? Is this a pirate universe with no spades, or do people just have holes in their pockets?" Reina asked.

"Who cares, there's cash in the grass." Rita replied ripping up the grass as Link chopped up another patch.

"He doesn't do much talking does he?" Rita noted as they watched Link descend the hill to the cobbled path that lead to the town gates.

"Maybe we should have told them about our powers? It's creepy having to be human all the time," Reina stated. She flexed her hand superimposing the memory of her blue scaled and clawed dragon hand.

"You said it yourself; we don't know how they treat hybrids here. Talking boats may be okay while dragons are hunted as demons and telling them we have demon blood is just asking for trouble. Your words not mine princess." Rita retorted. She returned to searching the grass for rupees while Reina looked toward the gates frowning.

"He seems nice enough." Reina insisted.

"Mom said the same thing about Hsi Wu when she first met him and besides why are you so bothered about not being able to 'Dragon up' anyway?" Rita inquired, "We've gone human for a long time at Summer Camp and stuff."

"That was different, we could have transformed if we needed too." Reina insisted. Rita paused, unable to dispute that point.

"Well I still say he's too quiet." Rita huffed.

"You didn't leave much room for him to get a word in." Reina pointed out.

"I'm better than you, little Miss 'is there enough farmland here to support a community this size'." Rita retorted using her hand to puppet speech. A rupee smacked into her head.

"Alright, bring it on magical girl!" Rita declared straightening up.

Back with the Hero from Outset Island, Link heard the girls bickering as he climbed the hill, he supposed it was bound to happen with a nearly nonexistent age gap. As the Big brother he had a certain role under the customs of Outset, but twins would probably fall into an odd position in family hierarchy.

He hefted his pack where the blue traveling gown and red female tunic and trousers were stored. They were nothing fancy, but the clerk guaranteed their durability and comfort in a less than gentle lifestyle. Link had to guess the size and preferences based on what he had seen. He hadn't enough money to buy the sail he saw for sale too, but that could wait a bit.

And this on the other hand, less so, Link decided. He paused at the crest seeing Rita Chan sitting on her sister's back smugly. He shook his head at their antics as he called down to them. With any luck like other girls he knew, clothes would mend their nerves. Though Tetra might be an exception to that, he amended.

Rita was still sitting smugly on her twin sister's back when she noticed Link calling to them with a bag of clothes. She could only assume that the boy had found some clothes for them. Reina was thinking the same thing as she managed to get Rita off of her back and walk towards the young boy.

"So Link I take it that you have found some appropriate clothes for my sister and I?" Reina asked Link as she gave him a chance to get in a word in.

"Yes I have." Link spoke up finally being allowed to get a word in. Then noticing that Rita wasn't interrupting him he continued as he presented the pack to the twins. "I was able to find you a traveling gown and for your sister a female tunic with trousers."

Rita came over and opened the bag and saw that the gown and trousers and tunic were indeed there as Reina took out the gown which happened to match the color of her hair.

"Well I've got to hand it to you Link." Rita praised as she took the trousers and female tunic. "You found clothes that fit my twin and I quite well and they even match our personalities and hair color."

"I never thought you'd care about fashion." Reina snidely commented to Rita. "Considering how much of a guy you act like most of the time I'm surprised you'd even be able to notice a good set of outfits."

"Care to say that again princess?" Rita growled and was about to start another fight before Link intervened.

"Reina, Rita Please this is not the time to be fighting." Link spoke up as the older sibling of his family cording to his customs back on Outset Island. "Shouldn't we be focusing on our present situation?"

"He's right. We've got to find the sail for the boat or we'll be going nowhere." Reina spoke up again. She was surprised to see somebody like Link being so young yet so responsible in situations like these considering that his sister Aryll was still being held prisoner by the one the King of Red Lions referred to as Ganon.

"Well while we were having our little spat, I managed to find a few more rupees." Rita spoke as she held about a bags worth of rupees. "I think this is about 90 or 100 I suppose. Either way we should get going to find the sail."

"Let's go find a sail." Reina spoke up only to discover that neither she nor her sister had any clue as to where they could find a sail. "Where exactly can we find a sail?"

"I found a shop owner that has a sail for sale but I didn't have enough money to get that and clothes for you but I'm sure I can get the sail now." Link spoke up again.

"Ok sounds like we have a plan." Reina spoke up again. "Link you get the sail while my sister and I go change."

"Then we'll meet back at the King of Red Lions in the cove and proceed from there." Rita continued as she handed Link the 80 rupees he needed as he placed said rupees into the bag for carrying them and ran off to find the sail while the twins went to go find a less visible place to change clothes.

"Well it looks like he does talk." Rita observed as she and her twin went to go change. "But he still needs to speak a bit more."

"All you need to do is give him a chance to talk and he'll speak." Reina replied to her twin. "Besides he seems to have a great deal of common sense around here."

"And I don't?" Rita huffed getting ready to pummel her sister.

"I didn't say that. What I did say was that Link seems to be able to keep a cool head despite all that has happened to him so far whereas most people would be panicking right about now." Reina spoke, "perhaps he and the King of Red Lions might understand about our powers and he might know something about why we can't use them currently."

"Alright you seem to be the one with the cool head so as soon as link gets back with the sail then we'll tell him and the king of our powers." Rita answered as she and her twin found a place to change clothes. Once they were done they proceeded back to the talking boat not knowing that link was heading back there at the exact same time.

Link was running down the hill with the sail in hand as he returned to the cove where the King of Red Lions was waiting. He only hoped that the twins would like their new outfits since they did seem to match the color of the streaks in their hair. He could only assume that those streaks were a reflection of their personalities since Rita preferred red and acted more like a tomboy while Reina had a liking for blue and acted like a princess or a lady according to her sister. Either way Link could only guess that after he found the sail he had about 20 to 30 rupees left on him which was enough to purchase a pair of spears he found so that they could at least defend themselves. He wondered about how they were taking their new outfits because those Pajamas weren't going to do them much good in the perils ahead.

Back with Reina and Rita, the Twins were wearing their new outfits with Reina in the blue traveling gown and Rita wearing the red female tunic and trousers. The Chan twins found the outfits surprisingly comfortable and they were just their sizes. They decided to store their pajamas in the hold of the boat just in case they needed to take them home with them.

"I'm beginning to think that Link can actually get us home." Reina spoke up but just soft enough for the King of Red Lions not to hear them. "Besides he's very polite and maybe we should tell him and the boat of our true nature."

"Hold up." Rita objected, "In case you forgot you were the one who said that dragons here could be hunted like demons if I recall and the last thing we need is for Link and the Boat to distrust us already. I see where you're coming from and you do have a point but this isn't the time yet."

"You've got a point there sis but if we don't tell someone soon we're in big trouble from this Ganon guy." Reina spoke, "We'll wait a little bit and see if Link is really as nice as he seems then we'll decide from there."

"Okay sis but if this backfires I'm not telling Uncle why we look like we got dragged through a war zone." Rita spoke up as Link got back with the sail.

"From the look in your eyes I'd say you found yourself a sail. Great now I can teach you the art of Sailing." The King of Red Lion spoke up and began teaching link what he knew of Sailing.

"This guy seems to talk, talk, and talk." Rita spoke to her sister quietly.

"Quiet, you're being rude." Reina spoke up, "We're trying to earn their trust so they don't freak out when we tell them our secret."

The King of Red Lions was just finishing up his explanations on sailing and explaining the use of the Sea Chart and where they were to be heading first. "I have marked the place where you should be heading for on your sea chart. Now a westerly wind blows so we should be heading to the east."

"So what are we waiting for?" Rita asked as she, Reina, and Link hopped into the boat which was surprisingly big enough to hold all three of them without causing them to feel awkward or uncomfortable at all. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Rita please show some form of grace." Reina advised as the sailboat made its way out of the cove and to the open sea beyond with Link at the rudder. "We'll get there when we get there now please chill."

"Oh alright. I guess I can't complain though. Our quest has only just begun." Rita spoke knowing that the quest of the Chan Twins and that of Link's would merge into the same goal which would reveal itself soon enough.

* * *

><p>There you have it. My first Legend of Zelda story on this site. I'm doing this story because I'm having writers block for the Blue Knight and the Dark Queen. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. I'm just having trouble getting motivation for writing that story so I haven't completely abandoned it. Please Review the story and tell me what you think Thank you that is all.<p> 


	2. Secrets of Dragon Roost Island

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker or its characters or plot. I only own my original characters Reina and Rita Chan. If you wish to use them for your own stories please read their profiles on my profile and ask me first. Please read and review this story. Remember no flaming the story or I will block you. Thank you that is all. Now let's get on with the show. One more thing, I know Link is left handed meaning he holds the Hero's Sword in his left hand and the shield on his right but for the purposes of this story he'll be right handed.

**The Legend of Zelda Heroes of the Wind**

**Secrets of Dragon Roost Island **

Link, Reina, and Rita were sailing on the King of Red Lions heading east with Link at the rudder while Rita and Reina were checking the Sea Chart that Link had with them. The twins were stunned to find that Only Outset Island, the Forsaken Fortress, and Windfall Island were the only places marked on the map.

"How can Link call this a Sea Chart with only 3 islands on this thing?" Rita said annoyed, "It's an insult to call this parchment a sea chart. This thing is useless."

"Rita Link hasn't filled the chart in yet and this is the first time he's been away from Outset Island." Reina spoke, "Besides once this quest is done Link will have a reliable Sea Chart."

"He may have a good sea chart then but currently this thing is pathetic." Rita spoke as she was still grumbling about the useless piece of paper.

Meanwhile Link himself had been thinking about what the boat had said about those 2 girls being present on the island and how they had helped to bring him to windfall. He was beginning to trust them somewhat but he could only guess that they were hiding something from him. Being the nice guy that he was Link decided he'd wait until they were ready to tell him their big secret.

"Whoa who left the oven on?" Rita spoke as she saw a mountainous island with a ring of smoke surrounding the peak acting like a nest of some sorts.

"Rita this is no time to joke." Reina responded as she lightly smacked her twin sister's head. "We don't even know what that place is?"

On cue the King of Red Lions suddenly spoke, "That place we're going to is Dragon Roost Island, our current destination."

"What's so special about this island anyway?" Rita responded bluntly, "Doesn't sound so important."

"Dragon Roost Island is important young ones." The boat continued as he sailed closer to the shores of Dragon Roost. "High atop this island's peak lives the Spirit of the Skies...a great dragon by the name of Valoo."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just say that Valoo lives here on this island and he happens to be a dragon?" Reina asked nervously as she was afraid for her sister and herself that their secret might be exposed.

"Hello weren't you paying attention sis?" Rita snapped as she explained to her twin, she was worried about their secret being exposed but was interested at how the people of this island would treat a dragon and perhaps this would give Reina and herself an idea of how dragons were treated. "Of course Valoo is a dragon and he lives here. Why do you think this is called Dragon Roost Island?"

Link was still steering the boat to the shore and got out followed by the twins as soon as they got to the shore as the boat spoke again. "The three of you must go see this dragon and request from him a jewel known as Din's Pearl."

"How exactly is this Din's Pearl going to help us?" Rita asked again not seeing how a pearl was going to help since as far as she knew a pearl wasn't going to get Aryll back.

"Perhaps the pearl might give us a lead as to where we can go to get the power Link needs to save his sister." Reina inquired as the trio was about to head off to Dragon roost. She had been paying attention to the conversation Between Link and the Boat back on Windfall before they found the sail.

"You seem to catch on quick but time is of the essence." The King of Red Lions spoke again, "Ask the People of the Rito Tribe, the inhabitants of this island about how to see the dragon." the trio was about to leave but the boat called to them again.

"I almost forgot. This is the Wind Waker." The King of Red Lions Explained as he produced a white baton in his mouth which Reina took into her hands before it fell into the water. "In ancient times simply using it to conduct music would allow people to borrow the Power of the Gods but I do not know if it still works."

"Let's find out." Reina spoke up as she conducted in 6/4 time.

"It would seem that the Wind Waker still works." the Boat spoke up. "That was 6/4 time."

"Okay now let me try something." Rita spoke up as her sister handed her the Baton. Rita conducted in 4/4 time and conducted the first few notes of a tune from a land beyond the great sea.

"Impressive, that was 4/4 time." The King of Red Lions spoke up again.

"Perhaps we should see if Link has any control." Reina suggested as her sister handed the baton to Link who conducted in 3/4 time.

"Impressive performances from all of you. I'm sure that the Wind Waker will serve you well." The King spoke, "Now you must go and see the Rito tribe to ask them about Din's Pearl and Valoo."

"We've got this." Rita spoke up as she was excited to meet another dragon. "We'll go see the Rito tribe, visit Valoo and be back before lunch time."

"Rita now is not the time to get cocky." Reina reminded, "Or do you remember what happened to mom when she did that."

"How could I forget? I'm just trying to lighten the mood over here." Rita commented and with that the trio set off for the path to the Rito tribe.

"Come on. We've got to get to the Rito people to get to Valoo." Link called as the twins were following behind him as they were walking along the beach and looking for a way up to Dragon Roost Island.

"Well, isn't this a fine way to invite people over." Rita proclaimed hands on her hips. They had barely begun their way up the mountain path before finding it blocked by a boulder.

"I don't think it's been here that long, this island is volcanic, and maybe there was an upheaval recently?" Reina commented. She had set her spear aside to inspect the rock. Rita rolled her eyes at her sister's know it all altitude. Link considered the words though.

"Could it be that since the Rito travel by flying, if they don't get many visitors they might not realize the foot trail is blocked," Link started. The girls turned their attention to him at the mention of flying people. Link failed to notice that as he was searching for some way around the boulder. Glancing back down the trail he glimpsed some familiar plants which were blue and shaped like bombs.

"Bomb flowers." he whispered with a small smile.

"Wrong way!' Rita called after him as the green clad hero ran back down the path.

"Quiet he clearly thought of something," Reina scolded her sister picking her spear back.

"More likely he's going to ask the boat for help. What does a boat know about mountain cli-" Rita began.

"GET AWAY FROM THE BOULDER!" Link shouted as he ran up the trail a bomb flower sparking over his head. The twins stood stunned at hearing him actually raise his voice before the sight of the thing he was carrying was currently flashing red which registered as danger. The girls leaped of the ledge into the grasses as Link threw the Bomb Flower to roll into place as the rock's base. The boom rang in everyone's ears as they all had their hands on their heads as pebbles rained down on all three of them.

"What was that?" Reina demanded.

"Cool!" Rita remarked looking to Link with some spark of admiration.

"A bomb flower. Once their fruit ripens they explode after their plucked. They only grow on certain islands; the explosions scatter the seeds high into the sky so they can find the right kind of soil." Link explained.

"Thank you Bill Nye, but the road is clear so let's get going." Rita waved off the education sprinting through the ruined boulder. She dropped a word that would get her mouth scrubbed at him and her two companions followed after to find their path blocked by another rock.

"Well what do you have to say now?" Reina teased her overeager sibling. Rita turned revealing a wide grin that Reina recognized as a clear sign of trouble.

"I get to blow this one up!" Rita exclaimed running past them to find a bomb flower.

"No high explosives for you! Mom and dad agreed on that one!" Reina objected chasing after her sister. Link suppressed a bit of laughter, it was certainly less quiet with the two of them along as they were climbing up the rocky mountain and reached a small cliff that over looked the area. The group caught sight of a familiar member of the Rito tribe, well familiar to Link anyway but a total stranger to the Chan Twins. Link was speaking with Quill about the situation of his sister being trapped at the Forsaken Fortress when Quill asked him about Aryll with Reina and Rita standing right behind the green clad hero.

The sisters knew they were being rude, but this was just a new one for them. Flying people should have been a clue, but this guy looked like an honest to god birdman! In place of his nose he had a yellowish beak that filled a good portion of his face to his top lip. His clothes were purple and white, with the sleeves being open ended like the bell bottoms they had seen in retro clothing. His white hair was done up in a style that reminded them of Native Americans, for that matter his clothing was of a similar style. His red eyes turned to regard the twins' curiosity while ignoring their staring.

"And who are these two Link? I thought only pointy eared girls were being taken by the shadow of the Forsaken Fortress?" Quill asked. Link was a bit embarrassed by their rudeness but guessed it was more due to ignorance than intent. He gave an abbreviated story of how he met Reina and Rita Chan.

"So you are traveling with Link, he is good judge of character. You can enter our town but be on your best behavior. Things are unsettling right now and some tempers wear thin," Quill addressed them. They bowed slightly s they had been taught to show respect.

"I will go on ahead to inform the chief of your arrival," He told Link. Then the girls wondered how his arms became mighty white wings before their eyes and he flapped into the sky before soaring beautifully into a cave.

"Awesome!" they uttered in sync. Link smiled and started to walk up the path, the last leg thankfully unimpeded with the twins following behind him.

None of them were sure what to expect from the Rito town, but it surpassed those expectations. The massive natural cavern had been carved by lava and shaped by the elements, rather than by the hands of the Rito. It was open in a way one would never expect to find within the interior of a mountain. Tiers of wooden platforms ringed the cavern with winged Rito flying between them. It was all decorated with the colors they assumed to be representative of the tribe with streaming cloths and dyed feathers.

"Welcome, young ones chosen by the Red King of the Waves," a Rito elder called out to them. The delegation landed in a flurry of flapping wings, the feathers vanishing to reveal four Rito. Quill they recognized, next to him stood a taller Rito with a more prominent beak and a red tunic bearing gold and blue designs. His garb and air made him unmistakable, the Chieftain of the Rito Tribe.

"Young Link, Quill has told me of your quest to rescue your sister from the Forsaken Fortress. You have courage beyond your years, worthy of the legacy to bear on your back. So long as you oppose the evil of the Fortress the Rito will be counted as your allies," the Chieftain addressed Link. Despite the hawk like man's imposing stature Link bowed deeply accepting the praise and assurance with grace. Then those eyes turned upon the twins and narrowed.

"Reina and Rita Chan," he tested the names, weighing them on his tongue. Reina curtsied while Rita bowed, this was someone of royalty after all, and even without that he had the air of someone not to be trifled with.

"Twin mysteries who washed up upon the shores of the Great Sea in these days when the tides bring darkness and we must look to wind for salvation. As Link's companions you may accompany him in our Aviary.

"But we can do little to aid your quest Link. Our tribe is facing a crisis and we must give our full attention to it.

"Our tribe does not live on the Great Sea as others do. Since the time of the Great Flood that ended the Golden Era people have lived by either clinging to their isles or embracing the waves. With the aid of the Great Dragon Valoo our ancestors were granted wings to ride the winds.

"Our gift is not passed down by blood; Valoo demands the pact be renewed with each generation. Young Rito must climb to Valoo's place of rest atop the island and be judged by Valoo himself. It is there they receive a scared scale that they are granted wings. So it has been for generations.

"But the gentle and wise Valoo has been consumed by anger shaking the very isle. Our young ones cannot climb and remain wingless. Unless our patron spirit's rage is calmed the Rito way of life will be lost like the ancient kingdom in the fog of ages," the Chieftain explained. Link frowned at the news. The Rito were a vital part of the Great Sea. Without the fearless flyers the islands would drift further apart, ignorance and fear of the unknown with all their peril would spread further. Reina and Rita cringed at the thought of the young ones; to be denied wings to soar the skies was something they could only imagine. The loss of their dragon forms let them empathize quite a bit though. The chieftain turned to leave with his entourage but turned back seemingly remembering something.

"Oh yes, there is something I would like you to do while you are here. My son, the Prince Komali has been in poor spirits. I left something for him in the care of the girl who is the attendant to Great Valoo. Could you deliver it for me?" the Chieftain asked. Link nodded and followed Quills pointing hand to a ramp on the wall.

The twins exchanged glances as they followed after Link. This wind dragon was held in very high regard, nearly a god. It was possible fire dragons weren't extended the same courtesy, but it was looking better. After all Link seemed to accept birdmen without a second thought. This attendant could answer some questions perhaps.

Reina guessed the ramps were for moving goods and other essentials that couldn't be carried by the flyers. The paths were far less tended to than the rest of the Aviary, practical fit well enough. Of the doorways cut into the stone on the next level one stood out, a tapestry depicting a red dragon hung over it and a Rito guardsman stood beside it.

Link seemed to take that as enough of a clue and walked over to the door stopping to get a permissive nod from the guard. The twins followed after a moment's hesitation as to whether the invitation extended to them.

The 'almost suppression' of a fan girl shriek greeted them as they entered the attendant's room.

"Wow! You really do have green clothes and an odd hat!" the Rito girl gushed. Rita tuned out much of the girl's speech mostly learning her name was Medli. She wasn't what Rita had expected, something like a child monk raised into a role or something. The girl was near their age and far less imposing than the male Rito. Her hair was a pretty reddish brown pulled into a pony tail that fell to the bottom of her back. Her face was much less angular and her beak was more reminiscent of a duck than a raptor. Her blue grey dress with a red design was also something they could see a normal kid wearing.

Duck girl's red eyes became downcast when Link brought up the Prince.

"So his spirits still remain low. I am afraid that is partly my fault." Medli confessed. Rita frowned at that, she guessed there and then that duck girl was the type to beat herself up, a trait Rita had no use for.

"You see I am new to this honorable position, my predecessor recently died. I have failed to live up the legacy she left with this trouble with the Great Valoo growing worse. My duty of escorting youths like Komali in particular . . ." Medli trailed off saddened. She gave Link the letter, both twins were amused by how it seemed putting it in his mail bag made him an honorary postman.

A whole society based around mail and package delivery, that was more unbelievable than the talking boat, they thought.

Link went off to deliver the prince, brat Rita guessed his letter, and Reina went on after Rita motioned for her to go. Medli blinked and shifted on her feet as Rita looked her up and down with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, hello?" Medli greeted.

"What's your problem?" Rita demanded.

"What?" Medli gasped.

"Aren't you supposed to be the go between for your people and that sacred dragon or something? Yet you're acting all mopey after your fan girl moment there." Rita asserted. Medli thought she had explained the problem, but the red streaked girl looked like she not going to accept that kind of answer.

"I'm not doing a very good job. I only came to the position recently, my tribe looks to me for strength and wisdom I don't have," Medli confessed as Komali's hurt and sad face came to mind.

"Well that's too bad for them," Rita huffed.

"Huh?" Medli gasped confused.

"Well like you said you're a green horn rookie. I bet it wasn't so long ago you went up to go and see Valoo to get your own wings. And they expect you to magically have all the answers when you get handed a disaster right out of the starting gate.

"They're either stupid or jerks," Rita concluded nodding her head agreeing with her own assessment. Medli giggled a bit at the strange girl's irreverence, for her such things couldn't be. The thought of Komali came back though.

"But the Prince-" Medli began.

"Should be the Chief's problem not yours? You have enough on your plate without royal angst messing you up. I mean what sort of father sends their son a letter when they are in the freaking village?" Rita ranted.

"The Prince is in poor spirits and he refuses to speak to his father, or me." Medli stated taking a seat by the altar. Rita joined her still frowning.

"You know Reina and I once got into a big fight while our parents were away on a quest. We refused to speak to each other and ended up telling my Uncle's apprentice to send messages for each other. We ran the poor guy raw, and when mom got back she wasn't having any of it.

"She used some special rope and tied us to each other by an arm and left us that way for a week." Rita recalled stroking her right arm.

"Oh my," Medli blushed a bit at the notion. She wondered if the quiet twin took after their father.

"It sucked, but it taught us to not take things too far. I don't know what happened to the Prince and I don't really care. By playing his pity game you make things worse." Rita gave her point.

" . . . You want me to tie him to the Chieftain?" Medli asked. The Chief wanted his son to get over his depression, but the Rito girl thought this would be more than a little too far.

"*cough* No not exactly. More like you need to do something, or he does.

"As for you isn't your first problem the dragon making that entire ruckus? Deal with that and I bet that his royal bratiness will be easy pickings for the Mighty Medli." Rita declared surging to her feet.

Medli couldn't help but smile. In a strange way it reminded her of her teacher, unusual wisdom but wisdom nonetheless. It was time for her to do her duty, even if the Great Valoo desired nothing but her blood.

Meanwhile with Link and Reina, they were walking within the village and had managed to find where Prince Komali's room was and the duo was currently speaking with the prince after they handed him his letter. Komali was a young lad with white hair and was wearing an all-white outfit. He was holding an orange pearl that was about the size of his head in his hands and he was staring intently at it.

"Hello, are you Prince Komali?" Reina asked politely as she and Link were in the presence of royalty after all and they didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Komali asked with an attitude.

"Um I was instructed to give something to you." Link spoke as he pulled out the letter written by the Chief to Komali that he had received from Medli.

Komali took the letter and read it intently as he was still holding the pearl in his left hand and was still looking like he was down.

"So what do you think?" Reina asked courteously.

"Oh sure telling me to be brave is easy enough for my father to say. It's not like he has to climb up a shaking volcanic mountain and get a scale from a raging Valoo." Prince Komali spoke bitterly after he finished reading the letter. Link and Reina seemed to feel like they had failed when Komali spoke again, "The letter mentions you and your companions Link. There you go poking your noses into other people's problems without any thought whatsoever."

"Prince Komali. Please understand that your father only means well and he's just trying to help you to gain some confidence." Reina spoke up while trying to help the young prince.

"Sorry but I really don't feel like seeing Valoo right now." Komali spoke again. "How am I supposed to get a scale from the Great Valoo when he's so upset? Everyone's tried to find out why he's so upset but to no success."

"Just give them some time; I'm sure they'll find a way." Link offered as Reina spoke up next. "Perhaps we can go check on him for you."

"Are you saying that you can calm him down?" The Prince asked, "Nobody else here on Dragon Roost Island has even come close to calming Valoo down and you're saying that you and your companions can do the job?"

"That is pretty much what we're saying." Reina spoke up almost sounding a bit like Rita for a moment.

"So be it. If you can find somebody to get past all the obstacles on Dragon Roost Cavern and manage to calm the great Valoo down then I'll listen to anything that person has to say." Komali replied as he was still clutching the pearl in his hands. Link and Reina were about to leave when Reina stopped short.

"Prince Komali I forgot to ask what is that pearl you're holding?" the blue streaked girl asked.

"Oh this this pearl happens to be Din's Pearl, one of the treasures in this land and before you ask no I'm not giving this to you." Komali spoke. "This pearl was once my grandmother's and she was once the attendant to the Great Valoo. If only she were here she could calm Valoo down."

"We'll calm Valoo down. Just give us some time but know this," Reina advised as she again started to sound like Rita a little bit, "There are 2 things you can do in this situation, you can either face your fears and see Valoo or you can sit in here and stare at Din's Pearl all day moping about how bad thing have gotten. I'm not saying you have to choose. I'm saying that only you can decide what to do from here."

Link and Reina left the Room and headed to the spring that Medli told them to go to after dealing with their business with Komali.

"Nice . . . dusty hole." Rita commented as she and Medli were at a dried up dusty spring. Medli scratched her head a bit embarrassed at the state of the sacred pathway.

"It used to be a wonderful spring, but the debris clogged the source and it dried up." Medli explained pointing out the boulder in the dry basin.

"We're here!" Reina called out as she and Link made their way up the path.

"How is Kom- I mean the Prince?" Medli asked. Link didn't seem to catch the slip but Reina saw Rita catch it with a smirk that had been the bane of many school students. Time to change the subject.

"So which way to the dragon?" Reina asked with a bit too much enthusiasm. Medli pointed to the ledge across the basin enclosed by a crude arch. The air swirled violently around them heavy with ash. The girls wished they could dragon up, the heightened senses aside such an environment was fitting for their bastard grandfather's blood.

"That's a steep climb." Link remarked. The stone was too smooth, no handholds he could see, and he doubted the Rito Tribe kept mountain climbing gear.

"The young ones traditionally swim over. It is to honor our ancestors to have to go through water in our quest for wings and you won't have to climb, you aren't going." Medli announced. That took the girls aback, Medli didn't seem the type to be able to take the danger they sensed hanging in the air.

"My wings aren't strong enough to flap up, but with the right wind I can glide. Link would you please give me a boost?" Medli asked the green clad boy.

A boost turned out to be Link lifting the crouching duck girl over his head. Either Rito had bird bones or Link was stronger than he looked Reina thought. Rita covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the sight. Link sent her flying with a mighty heave. Medli sprouted beautiful wings and soared, right into the wall. While Reina was shocked at the impact Rita jumped down and hurried to where the duck girl sat up seeing stars.

"Are you okay?" Rita demanded placing a steadying hand on Medli's head right below the reddish hairs.

"Don't worry, I crash quite a bit, my teacher used to say the gods gave me a thick skull for impacts." Medli reassured her. Link, perhaps motivated by Rita's threatening glare tossed true and Medli with no small bit of elegance alighted on the rise.

The bird girl beamed for a moment at her success before turning and bowing to the party.

"Thank you, I should be able to make it from here. I am the chosen attendant to Valoo; it is my place to tend to him in times of peace and trouble. I wish you luck in your quest, here is something for your trouble, and I wish I had more to give." Medli called back before tossing a glass bottle of all things to Link.

Link seemed quite happy with the gift though; maybe glass was high end in this world?

Reina spoke up before Rita could make a comment about the glass bottle.

"We can't let her go alone." Reina declared. Link nodded in agreement, but eyed the rise before them.

"And how do you propose we get up there?" The green clad hero asked, "That rise is too high for us to climb from down here."

"Well what about those bomb flower plants you keep talking about?" Rita asked the boy.

"Well there are some over there by the entrance to the village but…" Link spoke up as Rita raced over to where Link described the bomb flowers were only to find that said flowers were wilted.

Link and Reina followed to see Rita next to the wilted plants and looked like she was about to go into shock at not being able to blow something up.

"No boom for you," Reina crossed her arms before her deflated sibling. "So what are you going to do now?"

Rita stood looking at the wilted flowers then at the bottle in Link's hands. Without warning she took the bottle from Link and went to the plugged spring and filled the bottle with water. Once the bottle was filled to the brim she brought it back to the five wilted plants and watered one of them causing it to grow and sprout into a healthy Bomb Flower. Rita repeated the process for the other four plants and they became healthy and lively flowers again.

"Nice job sis perhaps you should take up gardening." Reina teased as Rita simply picked up a bomb flower.

"Uh Rita what are you doing?" Link asked worried as he saw the flower flashing red.

"Rita what's the meaning of this?" Reina yelled as she saw her sister holding the explosive plant.

"Well sis all I have to say is fire in the hole!" Rita yelled as she tossed the plant on the boulder which caused it to explode and unplug the spring causing the water to fill the area once again.

"Rita that was impressive." Link complimented as the trio swam to the other side of the spring and on to fresh ground. "What gave you the idea to blow up the boulder?"

"It goes like this," Rita spoke up, "When in doubt, blow something up."

"I'll agree with you on that one." Reina spoke up as the trio got out of the water and on to fresh ground and walked till they found some statues hanging above a pit of lava blocking the entrance to the cavern.

Link, Reina, and Rita noticed the statues were each holding a pot and they were hanging over the lava.

"So does anyone have any suggestions on crossing the lava?" Link spoke up only for the red streaked girl to spot another group of bomb flower plants nearby and these were ripe and fresh.

Reina was just formulating a plan when she noticed her red streaked twin near another set of bomb flowers with a mischievous smirk that meant trouble.

"Link I suggest that we duck for cover." Reina yelled as she managed to pull the green clad youth out of the way as Rita tossed a bomb flower into the vase being held by each of the statues causing them to fall into the lava making an improvised bridge to get to the cavern.

"After you." Rita simply said as the trio made their way across the bridge and into the cavern of Dragon Roost.

Upon arriving at the entrance the group found that the place was blocked by three statues which seemed like they were stuck. Rita was tempted to get a bomb flower and blow it up but her sister advised her that it would only make the situation worse. Link managed to find a way in by pulling the blocks out and opening a path to the next room which held a pair of angry bokoblins what were ready to pound the trio. Link got out his Hero Sword and Hero's Shield and began to attack one of the bokoblins while Rita attacked the other by wielding her spear like a bladed staff doing the hand changing motions that Jackie had taught to her.

Reina meanwhile had her attention on the locked door but couldn't see a key or a chest with a key anywhere. She then noticed some boko sticks in some pots near a torch and a pair of unlighted torches with a stone platform between them. The blue streaked girl managed to get a stick and light it on fire from the torch and lit the other torches causing a chest to appear between the now lit torches. Reina opened the chest and found a small key which was exactly what they needed to progress just as Link and Rita were through beating down the bokoblins.

"So now that we've beaten down the monsters where's the key to the door?" Rita asked with impatience that proved she definitely took after her mom.

"Right here sis." Reina spoke as she walked over to the locked door and unlocked it with the key. As soon as the lock was gone the key shattered to pieces. Noting that the blue streaked girl continued, "It would seem that these cavern keys can only be used once in this cavern."

"So what good does that do us?" Rita asked again only for Link to answer.

"Perhaps there are more of these dungeon keys hidden in this island and they only work for the locked doors of Dragon Roost Cavern." Link explained. "If we're going to get anywhere at all then we'll have to work together as a team from here on out. I'm sure the rooms ahead will be much more difficult than this one."

"If what you say is true Link then we'll all have to work together from here on out." Reina suggested, "Each of us will lend a particular skill that we have and one of us will help out. Between the three of us we should be able to help Valoo, check on Medli, get Din's Pearl and be back to shore before lunch."

"Reina I never thought you'd be the type to get as cocky as our mom was in her youth." Rita spoke up and was about to comment further before Link intervened.

"Okay now that we've established the importance of teamwork we'll need to employ that same teamwork." Link said as he was keeping the peace then he continued to speak, "These rooms seem to have hidden dangers so each of us will have to contribute. Reina and I will provide the needed intellect to solve the puzzles in the rooms."

"I can handle most of the puzzles." Reina responded as she accepted Link's plan on the puzzles, "Solving puzzles and reading books is what I do best next to studying magic but it doesn't hurt to have your help."

"Rita, I'm going to need your help to deal with the monsters in the rooms that we're sure to run into." Link said to the red streaked girl.

"Relax; given the strength and cunning I picked up in martial arts I can handle that." Rita commented, "Besides both of us will have to work together and you saw how well we did battling the monsters."

"Which reminds me what were those things anyway?" Reina asked wanting to know as much about the enemies they would run into.

"They're called bokoblins. They aren't very smart but they can use a variety of weapons from boko sticks to sharp swords." Link explained from what he knew after fighting a few in the Forsaken Fortress after his first attempt to rescue Aryll, "Which brings us back to the issue of you and your sister providing the cunning to find the hidden dangers in each room."

"Consider it done Link." Rita spoke proudly, "Cunning happens to be my middle name. Reina and I practically have photographs next to the word cunning in the dictionary."

"Moving on," Reina spoke up as she was starting to get impatient. "Shouldn't we get going? Every second we waste here is another second Dragon Roost Island comes closer to falling apart."

"Reina's right. We'd better get going." Link announced as he and the twins stepped through the door to face the full fury of Dragon Roost Cavern.

From there the trio worked together to traverse the dangers of the dungeon; lava and monsters. The trio found out that almost every room seemed to contain a puzzle that Reina and Link would solve flawlessly; every room also had monsters that Rita and Link would slaughter with their spear and Hero's Sword and Hero's Shield respectively and every room also had hidden dangers that Reina and Rita managed to spot first before they turned into big problems. The puzzles in the dungeon included bombs, keys, fire, pressure and faith. The monsters in the cavern were anything from bokoblins in numerous colors, bat like keese, magtails that were not only resistant to lava but actually thrived in said lava, and kargoroks that were as tall as Reina and Rita's father. Each member of the group helped remind the others how serious the dangers were in this cavern and in no time they found themselves at the top of the mountain near some stairs.

"Wow so this is the very top of Dragon Roost Island." Rita commented as she was enjoying the view of the clouds. "Well if this is the place then where's Valoo?"

"My guess is that he's probably belching out smoke right above us." Link spoke up pointing to said red dragon who was indeed belching up smoke from his mouth.

"Help!" called a very familiar voice.

"That sounds like Medli." Link noted as he somehow recognized the voice. "What happened to her anyway?"

"I don't know but from the sound of things we better get going." Reina spoke up as the group ran up the stairs as they began crumbling from behind them with Valoo's roars in the area but to the Chan Twins it sounded like the sky spirit was roaring in great pain rather than roaring in anger.

Upon reaching the very top of the mountain they made a very shocking discovery. The shrine at the very top of the isle was an arena like area and there was Medli trapped in a cage being guarded by a pair of bokoblins with nasty looking swords and wooden shields. Link was tempted to go rescue Medli but he learned that it was never this easy. Reina and Rita sensed danger as well and on cue the bars of the entrance locked behind the three of them as soon as they entered the area and the bokoblins went on the attack. Link and Rita each fought one of the bokoblins while Reina was standing near the top of the cliff looking for any hidden ambushes. As soon as the bokoblins were defeated a kangorok flew in dropping a moblin into the arena. Link and Rita tried to fight off the moblin but they were already worn out by the bokoblins so Reina leapt into action with her spear by dodging the massive pig's attacks as it swung its spear at her. The blue streaked Chan twin avoided the swipes and shoved her spear right through the heart of the evil monster reducing it to a pile of black dust. Upon the end of the fight the bars of Medli's prison opened up as the duck billed girl ran over to the group.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those monsters." Medli spoke up, "I have to hand it to you Link, Reina and Rita the three of you make quite a team with strength, knowledge, and valor."

"Thanks for the compliment but now's not the time for idle chit chat." Rita spoke up bluntly, "We're in the middle of a crisis in case you forgot."

"Oh right, Anyway I found out what's happening to Valoo." The Duck billed Rito attendant spoke up.

"Great so what seems to be the problem?" Link asked.

"A terrible monster is doing awful things to the Great Valoo's tail." Medli explained as Valoo thrashed over head as he was trying to eliminate the source of the problem. "That's why Valoo's been so angry and shaking the island in the process. He's been trying to get rid of the monster that's been angering him."

Reina and Rita felt symphony for the Spirit of the Skies since being dragons themselves their tails were important to them. Having their tails torched was not pleasant and it wasn't an experience they'd want to live through.

"Okay so that explains the big ruckus. Now for the 5,000 rupee question," Rita commented bluntly before shouting, "Where the heck is his tail? Ow."

"Rita you're being rude to Valoo's attendant." Reina scolded as she smacked her sister upside the head. Then turning to Medli, Reina continued, "Please forgive my sister, she tends to be blunt and straight to the point in times like this. So could you please tell us where Valoo's tail is?"

"Valoo's tail is in a room right below this one. That's got to be where the monster is hiding." Medli answered.

"So basically Valoo's so angry because some creature is torching his tail and the only way to calm him is to destroy the monster responsible." Link surmised.

"That's pretty much it." Rita spoke as she was relishing the thought of fighting a giant monster. "So how do we even get to the monster? Last time I checked there was a pit of lava in the middle of the room leading to the room you're talking about."

"Rita's right. The room you're describing is heavily guarded and no ordinary key can open the lock." Reina added knowing that even with the talismans of her grandfather there was no way that they'd be able to get into the room without the needed key. Then continuing on the blue streaked girl added, "Even if Rita and I could jump over the lava then we'd have no way to get into the room you're talking about."

"What my sister is trying to say is that do you have anything that can help us get to Valoo's tail?" Rita asked saving the group from one of Reina's long explanations.

"Here use this device to get out of here." Medli explained as she handed the group a metal claw with a lot of rope attached to it. "It's what I used to get this far."

"Thanks Medli so what is it?" Link asked as he was holding said device.

"I believe this is called a grappling hook." Reina surmised, "My guess is that the Rito used this before they evolved to gain their wings from the scales of the Great Valoo, Spirit of the Skies."

"That's correct Reina." Medli confirmed, "This is how I managed to get this far before I was captured by those horrible monsters."

"Sweet, I want to test it." Rita shouted grabbing the hook and climbing to the ledge she pulled out said item and tossed it to a branch.

"Wow your sister seems to be a natural at this." Link commented to Reina as they saw her swing back and forth from one platform and back to the other again.

"Yep she got her adventurous streak from mom." Reina confirmed as Rita swung back towards them, "She was always the one who took an active approach to situations."

"Now that was so cool. I'm gonna have some real fun with this." Rita spoke as she was feeling the adrenaline flowing through her bones. "So let's do this already."

"Wait before we go anywhere we need to figure out what we're doing first." Reina called out to her sister before she got out the grappling hook again.

"So is there anything else we need to know about the grappling hook before we go?" Link asked Medli as he and Reina joined Rita up at the cliff where the branch was.

"The grappling hook retracts automatically after each swing so all three of you will have to use it at the same time." Medli explained.

"Um yeah, that may be a bit awkward." Link spoke up nervously at the thought of being caught in a compromising position with twin girls of his age should something go wrong with the grappling hook.

"Don't worry about it Link." Reina spoke up, "We've got this now just relax."

"Medli we'll defeat the monster and subdue Valoo's anger." Rita spoke up almost worrying the poor attendant at how she said subdue.

"What my sis means is that we'll help Valoo out." Reina spoke up, "You get back to the Rito and tell them what's happening."

Medli nodded and began to take flight out of the area to inform the rest of the tribe what was happening. Link, Reina, and Rita were swinging with their new grappling hook and found themselves in another room with a cage like platform being held up by lava. Once the trio cut the ropes the lava lowered them down to a room where they crossed over pits of lava with the grappling hook eventually finding themselves in a room full of magtails and a blue and gold chest surrounded by fire.

"Hey sis, check this out." Rita spoke up as she was holding a defeated magtail only it was curled up. "These monsters tend to curl up as soon as they take too much damage. I say we destroy it now."

"Wait before you blow it up try setting it on that switch over there." Reina spoke up as she directed her red streaked twin's attention to a switch in the area.

Upon seeing the switch Rita set the magtail down on said switch which caused the flames around the chest to disappear. Link rushed in to open the chest and find a golden key with an eye in the center of the handle. Then on cue Link got away from the chest before the flames surrounded it one again.

"So are we ready to take on the giant monster yet?" Rita spoke as she was growing impatient.

"I do believe we're ready to take on the monster that's pissing Valoo off." Reina responded much to the surprise of Link who was not used to hearing such language from the mouth of a girl except for maybe Tetra but even she had some form of refinement.

After much backtracking and swinging via grappling hook through caverns full of lava and numerous monsters that Rita had taken to using the grappling hook to steal their valuables from, the group found themselves right outside the door to the room that Medli described. The door was shaped like a dragon head and guarded by the gold lock and chains which were of the same style as the key to the monster's lair itself.

"Well this is the place." Reina confirmed as Link was smart to catch a fairy in the empty bottle and stuffed in one of the pockets of his outfit.

"Let's just go in and kick this monster's sorry ass." Rita spoke up as she placed the key in the lock, unlocked the door, and raced in with Link and Reina following behind.

Upon reaching the interior of the room the group found that they were in the right room due to spotting Valoo's tail which was pronged like the grappling hook. They also spotted a large pool of molten hot lava in the center and wooden platforms above them.

"This is the place now where's that punk ass bitch of a monster?" Rita spoke up as she was looking for the monster that was angering the Spirit of the Sky.

"I'm sure the monster probably sleeping by now." Reina spoke up as the room began to shake.

"Guys," Link spoke up as the group was trying to keep their feet on the ground. "I think the monster's here."

Sure enough through the bubbling lava, out popped a giant lava scorpion like creature as it let loose with the flames and smashed its pincers onto the ground roaring out at its challenge.

"Okay don't panic we can survive this and prevail." Reina assured the group as they were dodging the pincers and the fire. "Everything has a weakness and that applies to this monster."

"Well if either of you have any bright ideas, now's the time." Link shouted as the monster had the trio trapped with its pincers on either side of them cutting off escape.

Rita noticed that Valoo's tail was pronged much like the grappling hook so she took out the hook and swung it forward as it latched on to the dragon's tail. Then grabbing Reina and Link she swung the three of them above the fire scorpion and onto one of the wooden platforms above the room as Valoo growled in protest of something tugging on his tail. Overhead Valoo thrashed above until a slab of stone fell on the beast and cracked its shell.

"Rita that's it," Reina declared to Link and Rita, "We'll use Valoo's anger against the beast."

So the heroes waited until the monster placed the stone back into place around Valoo's tail where the heroes proceeded to swing upon the grappling hook across to another set of platforms which caused Valoo to thrash above and knock the stone on the beast until the shell was completely off.

"Okay so what now?" Rita asked as the lava scorpion began to attack in response.

"We fight the monster head on." Link yelled as he got out the Hero's Sword in his right hand and the Hero's Shield in his left hand as the trio leaped down to the ground just before the beast burned the platform.

Reina went to run interference to keep the monster's attention on her while Rita swung the grappling hook to the monster's eye pulling it towards Link and herself where the former began to slice at the eye until it drew its eye back. Link and the twins continued to try and distract the monster until the beast got Reina in one claw and Rita in the other and slammed them down to the ground leaving Link trapped between them. Thinking quickly and drawing on his courage to save Aryll the Hero of Outset took the grappling hook from Rita's hands and swung it towards the eye of the beast. Upon getting a grip on the monster, Link dragged its head close to the edge of the lava pool where he proceeded to swing his sword at the monster until it let go of the Chan Twins and doubled back from the pain and the damage it took earlier as Reina and Rita took their chance to get away from the pincers of the beast and stand next to Link's side.

"Did I finish it?" Link asked and in answer to his question the beast began to stiffen and turn black as it exploded into nothing but molten ash with the eye falling right before the group while the lava began to cool and harden.

The eye itself exploded into a cloud of black smoke leaving behind a heart incased in a glass container as the group danced around in victory well Link and Reina did at first but then even tomboy Rita joined in the celebrations as the lava finished cooling off and leaving a whirlwind in the center of the area.

"Let's hope Valoo can stop making that entire ruckus now that Gohma is ancient history." Rita spoke up much to the surprise of Link and Reina.

"Excuse me but Gohma?" Reina asked, "Since when did Gohma come in to this conversation."

"The monster we were fighting." The red streak girl explained to her sister and Link. "I figure we may as well give the thing a name."

"That makes sense now how about we get out of here." Link spoke as he was about to leave but he grabbed the Heart Container first.

"Link what was that thing?" Reina asked noticing the container that Link placed into his shirt.

"That's a Heart Container." Link explained to the twins, "It not only restores the energy of the bearer but also increases their stamina."

"Then in that case I have a feeling that you'll need it." Rita spoke up making a wise comment much to surprise of her sister. "You've only just started to get the basics of combat while Reina and I have been training longer than you have so it makes sense you get the Heart Container."

"Wow Rita I never thought you'd actually make a proper speech." Reina teased as Rita was about to come back with a wise crack before Link intervened.

"Can we please get out of here now?" Link spoke up being the voice of reason, "We should return to the Village now."

The twins nodded as they followed Link into the whirlwind and disappeared within the whirlwind as they were leaving Dragon Roost Cavern.

Back on the top of Dragon Roost, Valoo roared overhead while Medli was explaining to the Chief about the events that happened at the top of Dragon Roost. On cue everyone heard Valoo's roar as the skies cleared up. Prince Komali walked onto the scene as he was still carrying Din's Pearl in his hands while watching the Spirit of the Skies roar in relief letting the Rito know that his anger had passed.

Meanwhile a trio of whirlwinds in the colors of blue, green, and red appeared near the area and on cue Reina, Link, and Rita emerged from the whirlwinds as they found themselves back on the shores of Dragon Roost Island, right back where they began.

"Hey we're back to where we started." Rita barked as she saw the King of Red Lions floating near the shores of Dragon Roost, "Reina did you send us back in time?"

"No sis, I had nothing to do with this." Reina responded calmly, "I believe the whirlwind transported us back outside to the shores of Dragon Roost."

"Rita, Link, Reina!" called a joyful voice behind the trio. There stood Medli and Komali who was still faithfully cradling Din's Pearl.

"Judging from the disappearance of the ring of smoke," Reina inquired, "I can only assume the Rito Tribe knows of our exploits."

Medli nodded to the trio, "Well Komali, don't you have something you want to say?" The young attendant prodded.

"Link, Reina, Rita…" the young prince began, "Thank you so much for all you have done for us. I'm sorry I mistrusted you earlier."

Rita was about to say something but Reina managed to speak first, "We all make mistakes in life Komali. The important thing is that we learn from them and move on so apology accepted."

"I hope I can be like the three of you some day." Komali spoke continued.

"You will someday," Medli assured, "I just know it. Isn't that right guys?"

"With some time and some experience, Komali will become a fine member of the Rito Tribe." Rita spoke up much to the surprise of Reina and Link who were expecting her to insult the royal brat as she referred to Komali.

Suddenly Komali handed Din's Pearl to Rita, "I want you to have this." The Rito Prince explained, "Giving you the thing I value the most will give me the courage to stand up to bad things."

"Okay. I'll treasure it very much." Rita spoke up as the pearl seemed to glow slightly brighter in Rita's hands but nobody noticed that as their attention was to Valoo's much calmer roaring.

"Use the wind gods wind." Medli translated slowly.

"What did Valoo say Medli?" Link asked politely as he and the twins were confused by the great dragon's speaking.

"Valoo said to use the Wind God's Wind but I have no clue what it means." The young Rito girl admitted.

"Perhaps it might have something to do with the shrine through the cave I saw on our way up." Reina assumed.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Rita asked with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't think it was important at the time." Reina spoke up and before the twins could say something else Medli continued to speak.

"Valoo names all three of you, Link, Reina, and Rita true heroes." The Rito attendant added.

"We just did what was right and noble." Link said humbly.

"I'm gonna visit Valoo and get a scale from him." Komali announced with new confidence in himself, "I'll have the best pair of wings ever when I come back to see you guys." He then raced off to go and see Valoo. Medli started to follow but she had something else she wanted to say to the heroes.

"Thanks again for all you've done for us. Especially you Rita." Medli spoke to the surprise of the heroes.

"Rita what did you do?" Reina asked suspiciously.

"I just gave duck girl a little pep talk to build her confidence." The red streaked twin answered.

"I hope to see all of you again someday." Medli announced as she went after Komali. "Good bye and good luck on your adventure from here and thanks for all the advice."

"Good bye Medli." Rita spoke as she was really starting to miss her new friend.

"Good luck Komali." Reina yelled hoping the young prince would hear him. "Just remember to believe in yourself."

"Good luck to both of you." Link finished up as Medli was out of sight. The hero of outset spoke to his companions, "So we've got the pearl, let's head back to the boat."

"I for one agree with that." Reina spoke up as she and Rita followed behind with the red streaked girl still holding onto Din's Pearl.

Upon reaching the King of Red Lions and explaining about the numerous monsters and the giant lava scorpion that Rita had named Gohma the boat was deeply worried.

"From what you have described, it would seem that Ganon sent those monsters to this place. But that would mean…" The King of Red Lions spoke as he trailed off.

"Hello, anybody home?" Rita knocked on the boat's head as she yelled with lack of elegance, "That would mean what?"

"It would mean we're running out of time and we must find the remaining pearls." Reina answered, "So we've got to get to the next pearl. Where is it?"

"We must sail to the south where the next pearl sleeps." The majestic boat spoke as the trio climbed aboard and headed south very slowly.

"Guys we're not getting anywhere very quickly." Link spoke up as he noticed the wind was blowing east.

"No wonder, the wind is blowing east and we're traveling south which is causing us to travel at a slow speed." Reina explained and she was about to go into a well-defined explanation when Rita cut her off.

"Meaning unless we change the wind," Rita summarized roughly as she stopped the boat, "We're going nowhere, unless we somehow manage to change the wind with power that none of us have."

Link remembered what Medli had said about Valoo using the Wind God's Wind and about the Wind Waker allowing one to borrow the power of the gods.

"I have a suggestion. Perhaps we should visit the Wind shrine Reina saw earlier." Link suggested as the trio climbed out of the boat and walked back to the shores of dragon roost.

"Okay so where's the Wind Shrine?" Rita spoke as she was almost tempted to get a bomb flower and blast her way through.

"Right through this tunnel, after that it's a short swim across to where the Wind shrine is." Reina explained as the group found the tunnel and walked through to the other side where they had to swim the rest of the way.

"So now we're here, standing in front of a slab of rock." Rita barked as the trio was indeed standing in front of the wind shrine looking for a way to change the wind, "Now what do we do?"

"Perhaps if we make a suitable offering to the Wind God he'll let us change the wind." Reina suggest as she was studying the markings looking for some type of clue. "Though I have no idea what these inscriptions say. I've never seen this language in my life before."

"Perhaps if we use the Wind Waker the Wind God might be appeased." Link suggested as the blue streaked girl moved away from the tablet allowing the entire group to see what appeared to be directions for notes of the Wind Waker. "I think I should do this. After all it may require the right balance of strength and magic."

Rita was about to say something but a look from her sister silenced her knowing that Link was right about that so the twins stood back as Link brought out the enchanted baton.

Link took a breath then conducted the Wind Waker in accordance to the notes on the monument and conducted the Wind's Requiem. After conducting the tune on the baton a mighty breeze blew to the east carrying all the ash and dust away from Dragon Roost Island and allowing fresh air to arrive.

"My now that's what I call a mighty fine breeze." Said a voice which caused the heroes to turn and see a navy green frog about the size of the King of Red Lions sitting on a lime green cloud. "So you must be the new Wind Waker."

"Yeah I guess I am. My name is Link and these are my friends Reina and Rita Chan." Link introduced Reina, Rita, and himself to the wind god.

"Okay so you know who we are. Now can you tell us who the heck you're supposed to be sir hops a lot?" Rita barked bluntly at the toad earning herself another light smack upside the head.

"Rita please, show some respect, this is a god we're talking to." Reina scolded lightly then turning to the toad she added, "I'm sorry about my sister. She can be frank and discourteous without meaning to. So what was with that tune Link just conducted?"

"No need to apologize, Rita reminds me of myself when I was young. Now to answer your sister's question, my name is Zephos and I'm one of 2 siblings with control over wind." Zephos the wind god responded to Reina's question, "That my dear was Wind's Requiem. It grants the wielder the power to control the direction of the wind."

"So I can control the wind?" Link asked as he was the one holding the Wind Waker.

"That and probably more." Rita answered before Zephos could speak up, "Wind like everything else in the world is neither good nor evil. It depends upon how it's used."

"Rita's right Link," Zephos continued, "Depending upon how the wind is used it can be either a good thing or a bad thing."

"I so can turn to you if I want an example of how wind is a good thing," Link surmised as he examined the monument that belonged to Zephos. "But how can wind be a bad thing?"

"If you want an example of how wind can be a bad thing, go and see my brother Cyclos." Zephos spoke up as he moved to the broken monument that stood right next to his own. "I'm sad to say that my brother is upset about his monument being destroyed. Now he spends his time out at sea creating huge cyclones to torment people across the great sea and back."

Reina and Rita knew full well how much damage wind can do after hearing stories about their granduncle Xiao Fung. The ironic thing was that they were conversing with a wind god who just happened to be a frog like Xiao Fung and he sounded to be very charitable.

"I'm so sorry about your brother's monument," Link spoke up interrupting the twins' train of thought, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just try to keep a look out for any cyclones on the sea. If you see any then do me a favor and chastise my brother for me." Zephos said and with that he rode the winds away from the group at a very fast rate of speed as the heroes said their good byes.

"Wow talk about a very bad day." Reina commented as the group was walking back to their boat. "Having what you value most destroyed has to hurt."

"I still think this Cyclos is a whiner." Rita remarked, "Seriously who cries over a slab of rock being destroyed. It can be restored so if he's so powerful why doesn't he restore the monument already."

"Cyclos is the god of the wind along with his brother Zephos." Reina reminded, "They're not gods of stone or carving Rita and can you at least show some respect to the gods."

"I'll show some respect to Zephos because he's earned it but Cyclos," the Red streaked girl commented as they climbed back into the King of Red Lions, "he sounds more like hot air to me and considering dad's toad like uncle that's saying something."

"I'll agree with you on that though. Cyclos does need to learn to cool his anger off." The blue streaked twin commented as Link preformed the Wind's Requiem and caused the wind to blow south, "But when we do chastise him do me one favor sis."

"And that would be?" Rita asked suspiciously.

"Try not to chastise him too harshly." Reina requested, "The last thing we need is an angry wind god sending us across the sea in a cyclone.

"Since when have I not been too tough in chastising somebody?" Rita chuckled as the group began to sail south from Dragon Roost Island to their next destination while laughing about that comment, not knowing what awaited them in their next destination.

* * *

><p>Talk about a lot of writing in one chapter. Wow Look like Link, Reina, and Rita have defeated the boss dragon roost but the next pearl may be harder to obtain as they soon discover in one of the most sacred places upon the Great Sea. Please Read and review, oh and if anyone thingks I should have Reina and Rita tell Link and the King their heritage please say so if not then please review and tell me what you think. Thank you that is all.<p> 


	3. Woods of Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Jackie Chan Adventures, except the new side quests and Reina and Rita Chan. One more thing this story has been beta read by Zim'smostloyalservant. Thank you Zim. One more thing I'd like to thank Eduard Kassel for the advice he has given me for this.

**Woods of Danger**

Link, Reina, Rita, and The King of Red Lions were starting to sail away from Dragon Roost Island with Din's Pearl being carried by Rita. The group had noticed that the pearl seemed to glow brighter when it was being held by the red streaked girl, but Rita waved it off as something that didn't really matter for the moment. The King of Red Lions himself feared that the Chan Twins might be part of the destiny of the Great Sea, and that if Ganon found out about this the young twins would become targets of his evil magic or transformed into creatures of unspeakable ferocity. Link himself was busy getting a feel for the Wind Waker after the group all agreed that he was the best at controlling its power. The heroes were just about to sail out of range of the isle when a mysterious voice called out to them.

"Oi! Hold it right there small fries," shouted the voice, causing the boat to stop as Rita pulled in the sails.

"What was that?" Link asked as he looked around for the disturbance. On cue, a navy blue fish the size of a salmon swam around the boat and leapt into the air and dived back into the water, almost getting the group wet, then turned back to face the group as it swam up to the boat.

"I don't know where you got your hands on that sea chart, but it has nothing but seas drawn on it," the fish began, "In fact it's almost an insult to call that thing a sea chart."

"That's what I said earlier," Rita interrupted the talking fish, "I told Reina that Link needs a better sea chart. Ow!"

"Rita, you're being rude. Let the fish finish explaining," Reina said, once again smacking her sister upside the head lightly then turning to the fish she added, "Please excuse my overeager sister. She tends to speak her mind without caring about hurting other people's feelings, but she really doesn't mean to be rude."

"I have to compliment your sister for pointing that out. Then again, even an idiot could see that this chart is useless," the fish explained deflating Rita after complimenting her in the process, then noticing how he had the attention of the trio he continued, "The point that I'm trying to make is that you've got a problem and I'm trying to help you out. I can teach you what I know about this island if you'll just open your sea chart."

Reina went to go get Link's sea chart from the book she placed it in and presented it to the fish with the map facing the fish as she asked, "Will this do?"

"That will do nicely," the fish responded, marking a section of the map off and drawing an aerial view picture of Dragon Roost Island in one of the squares of the map. After doing that, he began to explain what he knew about Dragon Roost Island, "There's a very peculiar cave in the backside of this island, but I doubt you'll ever get to it: Unless you sprout wings and learn to fly that is."

Link seemed puzzled by this advice, while Reina and Rita gave each other a quick look that meant that they could get to the back of the island – but without their dragon powers that would have to wait until later. Reina kept that in mind as she wrote that down in a page that was marked Dragon Roost Island in the book that Link had.

"That was some interesting information," Link spoke up as he recovered from the shock, "Can you fill in the rest of the map?"

"No, I cannot, but I can do this for you," the talking fish said to the group, "I'll send word to my brethren across the Great Sea. They'll fill in the rest of the map for you, provided you do one thing for them."

"And that would be?" Rita asked suspiciously – she and Reina didn't want to waste any more time and get the next pearl as soon as possible to get home.

"Throw a serving of all-purpose bait to each fish you see swimming around an island," the fish explained, "That will give you a reliable sea chart you can use to find your way across the Great Sea. Don't say I never did anything for you small fries."

"Thanks, we'll remember that," Reina replied as she finished writing down the advice about Dragon Roost Island in the proper page. The fish started to swim away, but he turned to the King of Red Lions who had not said a word for the whole time.

"There, I've repaid my debt, now you do the rest," the fish said, then turned and swam away.

The rest of the trip was uneventful; every time they came across a fish-man swimming near one of the islands on their southbound course, Link would throw some bait and ask for a chart and some information, which Reina had taken to writing down in the book. At one point, they managed to find a submarine made of wood (which made the twins wonder how the water pressure didn't crush the undersea vessel). Rita and Link went in and fought the monsters, while Reina used the grappling hook to steal some of the treasure that the monsters had before they were slain by Link and Rita. After the fight, a treasure chest appeared which contained an empty bottle, giving the group a total of two empty bottles to use. By the time they reemerged from the submarine, it was already nighttime and Rita was fast asleep, while Link and Reina kept the ship on course.

"Look, do you not see what is before us on the horizon?" the King of Red Lions suddenly said, which surprisingly didn't wake Rita.

"Reina, your sister isn't awake." Link said.

"Don't worry Link; I've got just the thing." Reina said mischievously as she filled one of the empty bottles with seawater and dumped it on Rita's head, waking her up in an instant.

"Who, what, where?" Rita shouted. Noticing that her hair was wet, she turned to Reina, who had the bottle in her hands and started yelling, "What's the big idea dumping water all over my head?"

"Just be thankful I didn't stick a crab down your pants." Reina retorted. Rita was about to start another fight when Link intervened.

"Rita, we're here. This is where one of the pearls resides," Link answered, acting as peacemaker once again as he turned her to the direction of the island they would be visiting.

"Looks like a giant tree if you ask me." Rita commented as she, Reina, and Link looked at a pair of islands covered in all sorts of plants, trees and foliage.

"Indeed it does, which is why it is known as the Forest Haven," the King of Red Lions informed the group as they docked next to the island, "Inside the grotto lives the Spirit of the Earth, the Great Deku Tree."

"And we can presume that he has one of the pearls?" Reina surmised as the trio got out of the boat and onto dry land.

"The Great Deku Tree has Farore's Pearl. The three of you must go see this great tree and ask him for the pearl, but be careful," the boat advised, "I fear that Ganon's vile hand may have already reached this most sacred of sanctuaries."

"So what kind of monsters are we going to slay here?" Rita asked, eager for some action and the chance to kick butt, "I bet it's something big or deadly."

"Perhaps we should look before we leap," Link advised as the group started to climb to the interior of the island, "If the giant monsters on Dragon Roost Island were tough, then we may need more than just power to get us through the trials on this isle."

"Link is right sis," Reina added as she took the lead in the hike, while studying the guide that Sturgeon had given Link and adding information about the monsters the group had fought on Dragon Roost Island, "While I'm impressed at how much you take after our mother in terms of bravery, even that landed her in trouble with Uncle Jackie at times. As he described best, 'Courage without wisdom is foolishness.'"

"Right, I'll remember that, now can we get going?" Rita asked impatiently, not knowing that she was walking right into an ambush at the hands of a giant plant. It was only seconds later that Link noticed the beast and yelled out for Rita to avoid it, which the red streaked girl did in the nick of time.

"Okay, what was that?" Rita asked as she faced down a snarling plant that looked like a giant Venus flytrap.

"That would be a boko baba," Reina said as she used the grappling hook on the monster and took something that looked like a seed from the beast, "They like to disguise themselves as baba buds to lure in victims and eat them for lunch."

"So how do we beat this thing?" Rita asked as the trio took defensive positions around the plant.

"Like this!" Reina yelled as she charged in with her spear, making sure to damage the plant while moving fast enough to avoid being eaten.

"Wow, nice going sis," Rita said, impressed with her sister's speed and agility.

"How did you move so fast?" Link asked – he had never seen anyone move so quickly.

"Practice and training, but enough about that," Reina responded, "We've got work to do."

So the trio managed to continue their climb to the interior of the Forest Haven, where Reina's agility came in handy when dealing with the boko baba monsters. The trio managed to fight off some octoroks while swinging across the current to reach the interior of the forest.

"Okay, before we go in I have a question," Rita said as they found themselves outside the forest entrance, "What is with those seeds you've been gathering?"

"These are called Boko seeds," Link explained before Reina could, "When I was young, Sturgeon would tell me about seeds that could be used in a potion for restoring both strength and magic."

"Sounds like these seeds are worth gathering," Reina said as she kept inventory of what was in the Spoil's Bag that Link got from the Pirates earlier in his quest and the Bait Bag he brought from Beedle earlier, "Either way we should get going."

And with those words the trio stepped into the entrance of the grotto of Forest Haven, not knowing what was waiting for them inside.

Upon reaching the interior of the Forest Haven the trio gasped in shock. They had no idea that the island grotto would be this breathtaking. There were trees and plants growing well, the water was clean and pure, and the light of the moon made the place seem like paradise. But what really caught their attention was the giant tree that seemed to have a face. The heroes moved closer to the tree, only to see the tree groaning and looking like it was in pain.

"That's just wrong!" Reina screamed. She and her sister were disgusted at the sight, while Link was simply shocked. The tree with a face bigger than her head was odd enough, but then it broke out with slime pimples. While both girls recoiled at this latest curve ball, Link connected the groaning from earlier with the pained look of the tree. He realized this could only be the sacred tree, a spirit in physical form like Valoo, and it was in agony. Pulling out his slingshot in one motion, he aimed and loosed it. A green slime was struck and burst, but many more suddenly recalled a trick he had been taught for getting fruit off trees.

"Link, what?" Reina began as Link charged the tree. He rolled under its prominent chin to strike the trunk with a rolling tackle. He was rewarded with a sticky suction sound. The satisfaction was short-lived when he realized looking back that his friends were in the midst of the freshly dislodged chus.

"Didn't think that one all the way through?" Rita asked as she jabbed a newly composed chu monster with her spear. As the twins went back to back as the Chu swarmed around them, Link rolled back out and slashed the nearest slime.

Fortunately, between the three of them the numerous but weak monsters were quickly dispatched. Link scooped up some of their remains. He did not notice the girls' disgust at that, focusing on the potion or money the jelly would bring back at civilization

The great tree let out a sigh of relief and the trio found the lily pad they were on rising into the air, bringing them face to face with the giant face of the Great Deku Tree. It wasn't what they might have expected; it was old looking, but had a strong chin and large brow with a prominent tooth. It reminded them more of a kindly grandfather than some ancient spirit. When it spoke, it sounded happy; they exchanged glances, confirming none of them had any idea what he just said.

"Ah, forgive me, young ones. Seeing those green garments again, it reminded me of an age long past, and the forgotten tongue slipped my lips," the Great Deku commented. He sounded sad but happy, in the way of an elder fondly recalling events from days long past.

"You know the people of Outset?" Reina asked. She recalled the outfit was a custom on Link's home island.

"No, Little Spark. Long before the Great Sea existed, when I was but a sprout shorter than you, standing in a sole light beneath my father's canopy," the great tree answered. The trio couldn't help but look around at the island, which could very well _be_ the Deku tree, and marvel at the span of time it implied.

"Spark?" Rita asked no one in particular. Only to be answered in the last manner she expected.

"Near as long since I have seen those who carry dragon blood mixed with human; well met Little Sparks," the tree spoke in the hisses and clicks that formed the Tongue of Dragons.

"You know?" Reina answered in the same tongue instinctively.

"To my eyes it is as clear as the heritage of this young warrior, why do you fear?" he asked.

"It's a secret. Our line is infamous." Rita put in.

"Yes, I can sense the taint of evil buried in your blood, demonic blood. Do not be ashamed; blood is not the currency of the soul, though fools will ever insist it is so. So long as you refuse to give the darkness of your ancestors any nourishment, you alone are the masters of your destinies," the Spirit of the Earth advised.

"Please, don't tell Link," Rita said.

"…Secrets can be like poison, Little Spark, but it is your choice to make," the Great Deku Tree pronounced, sadness shadowing his final words on the matter. Now he turned his attention to Link, who was quite curious at the language his friends were speaking.

"Young Waker, it stirs me to see the legacy live once more; a power that the rising waters and ebbing of ages could never extinguish. Yet for all this to come to pass it means the other has returned as well. Ganondorf – wood remembers what flesh forgets, his corruption yet again threatens to blot out the future," the Deku tree pronounced. Strangely, the Great Spirit seemed more saddened than afraid. It quickly passed through whatever thoughts it held to focus on the present.

"Valoo has done his part and now you seek the pearl held in my keeping, it is yours," the Deku tree stated. That surprised them; they half expected some great task to prove their worth, or something.

"But not quite yet, there is something that must be done first. Koroks! Children of the forest, these three are friends. Show yourselves without fear!" the Deku tree called out, and on cue little wooden spirits appeared from the air and floated in a circle around Link, Rita, and Reina, as the trio stared at them in amazement and wonder.

"Once, the Koroks appeared much as you do, but when the Goddesses unleashed the Great Flood their forms changed. Yet whatever shape they take, they will always be my beloved children," the Deku tree said, as the Koroks landed on the lily pad near the edges that the trio were standing on.

"My children, the time is nearly upon us, are you ready to begin?" the Great Tree asked.

"No, Great Deku Tree! We are not ready!" a whiny voice called out. All attention turned to the sky, where a skinny tall Korok descended on his leafy heli-staff.

"What is this Linder? You and Makar are always late," the Great Tree sighed, for he knew that Linder and Makar were usually the last Koroks to arrive.

"No Great Tree, Makar is lost. He was flying over the Forbidden Woods. We know you have warned us not to…" Linder trailed off, clearly ashamed at the trouble their lapse was causing. The tree looked grim, but rather than admonish Linder turned a thoughtful look on the three young travelers.

"It was not chance that the King of Red Lions brought you here this day. The Forbidden Woods are the shadow of this sacred land, and evil will always find sanctuary there as surely as the light is enshrined here. Once more I fear Ganon has claimed it, and now through Makar will seek to undo the ceremony of renewal.

"I must ask a favor of you Link, and of you two Little Sparks, one of my children is lost and lies beyond my power to aid…"

"Of course we'll rescue him for ya!" Rita interrupted, stepping up. Reina face palmed at her sister's interruption, while Link nodded agreement.

"Ha-ha, I should expect no less. You have my gratitude, the Forbidden woods is the dark isle across the strait-"

"But Great Deku Tree, people can't fly!" Linder piped up. The other Koroks voiced similar concerns.

"Oh yes, one can no longer enter the woods by boat. Hmm, a blessing becomes an obstacle. Ah," the tree realized, becoming thoughtful. The tree strained itself, shaking his head and grunting with enough effort to concern the trio. A popping sound heralded three leaves popping up on his crown of foliage.

"That should do nicely. Link, would you fetch the leaves atop my crown?" Deku asked. Still a man of few words, Link swiftly and surely scaled the tree with hands and feet well versed in scaling less grand arbores.

"Good, use one to come down, catch the wind," Linder advised as soon as Link reached the top of the Great Deku Tree's crown and found the leaves. Link took the Deku Leaf in the center and used it to float down to the lily pad where the twins were. Once Link's feet touched the ground, he put his Deku Leaf away and handed the other two leaves to Reina and Rita.

The twins each took their leaves, only for them to rip in their hands; but rather than shred to bits, the pieces became smaller leaves and with a blow from the Great Tree's lips they were whipped up in a wind and congregated on their shoulders. Link watched in awe as the two found themselves sporting wings. The leaf shapes reminded him of scales; perhaps this was some favor from Valoo through the Great Tree?

"Yes, these suit you well. They serve like Link's gift, each a symbol of heritage hidden or forgotten," the Spirit of the Earth said, which made Link wonder what the Spirit of the Earth meant. Before he could contemplate it, he once again scaled the tree to get to the cave that would lead him to the Forbidden Woods.

Upon reaching the outside of the Forest Haven, the trio found themselves staring at the Forbidden Woods. It was a dark islet covered in menacing thorns, and had the feeling that the place was surrounded in shadow. The Korok near the edge of the area had told the trio that to get to the Forbidden Woods they would have to glide across to the little islet.

Link took a deep breath, got out his Deku Leaf, and jumped off the cliff to where the island/tree dividing the straights was, after using the Wind Waker to change the wind. The Hero of Outset was remembering Tetra firing him off; it was the closest thing to this wind riding. He had a death grip on the Deku Leaf, and despite knowing its origins he had trouble trusting his life to such a frail thing. The hero let out a sigh of relief when he touched down on the tall island/tree that divided the straits.

He would have to thank the Koroks for the lessons, but if not for the urgency he would have preferred a lot more practice before leaping off a cliff. It certainly raised his respect for the little tree spirits if they did this sort of thing all the time.

Cries of joy reached his ears as he wiped nervous sweat from his brow. The twins were gliding on their leaf wings. No, they were actually dong fancier moves than he had seen the Rito perform. Granted, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen a Rito show off.

They were as graceful in the air as Rita was in her fighting; it reminded him of the festival dances or Orca's advanced techniques. But they had just gotten the ability to fly.

The Deku tree had said something about heritages. Hidden heritages…

His musing on the twins' secrets was interrupted as they landed on each side of him, panting from their thrill ride. He couldn't resist smiling at their enthusiasm. Aryll would like them; he decided when his thoughts turned to her.

"Enjoy the show Link?" Reina asked in a very suggestive manner.

"That suggestive tone is hardly necessary," Rita protested, also sounding unlike herself. Link's confusion was replayed with suspicion when he realized their lips were twitching in the manner of someone holding back a grin.

"Gotcha Link," Rita said as she and her twin laughed, confusing the young hero in the process.

"I bet you're wondering how we managed to pull that trick off huh?" Reina asked, still using that suggestive tone from earlier, causing Link to simply nod his head in confirmation.

"Well, sometimes Reina and I like to pull what we like to call a personality swap," Rita explained in a professor's tone, also sounding unlike herself, "Every few weeks or so my sister sometimes acts like I usually do and sometimes dresses like I usually do. I, on the other hand, during that time sometimes act like Reina usually does and I even wear outfits that Reina usually does."

Link just nodded; the young hero seemed to understand that the twins liked to pose as each other at certain times. He was going to ask about that, but for now they had a mission to accomplish. Link once again changed the wind, making it so that he was able to get to the entrance of the Forbidden Woods.

Upon entering the Forbidden Woods, the trio noticed that the cursed isle was more intimidating on the interior than the thorns on the exterior were. Link was staring at the area, wondering what dangers were hidden here, but another thought crossed his mind. He noticed that as they were getting to the Forbidden Woods that the girls started to sprout wings made from tree branches and leaves held together by vines that didn't break. He also noticed the twins took heed of the Great Deku Tree's advice to be careful with them. He would've waved it off, but he noticed that the wings resembled the ones found on a dragon. That the girls had dragon wings was something that Link found curious, but given the situation of rescuing Makar, he decided not to press the issue and kept moving forward, while solving puzzles within this dungeon.

Reina and Rita themselves were feeling guilty for not telling Link of their magical secret. While Reina was feeling like they should tell Link, her sister was intent on keeping the secret, even though Valoo named Link a true hero and somebody worthy of respect.

Rita recalled the time she once hung out with a boy who was into Dungeons and Dragons, the only significant social venture she had made beyond the tight circle of family and friends she had been born into. She remembered how he bragged of the creatures his character had killed – though fake, it had been interesting, the closest thing to her own adventures in her family's business. But the potential friendship had ended with stunning indifference and swiftness.

She had asked about his favorite, and he answered honestly. Dragons, since slaying dragons earned you respect. They were the real measure of an adventurer, the iconic cool monster that only a real hero could ever hope to take on. Rita felt torn upon hearing something like that, as she recalled the stories she and her sister had heard of their grandfather terrorizing the ancient world along with his seven other siblings, until their eventual defeat and imprisonment in the Demon Netherworld at the hands of the Eight Immortals – except, for undiscovered reasons, Reina and Rita's grandfather escaped from the other realm and continued to rule China until Lo Pei imprisoned him.

Lo Pei had been a hero among the people who defeated dragons, and their mother recalled her brief time with him fondly. And their grandfather despite his centuries of confinement sought no redemption or penance for his crimes; he had been focused only on exacting vengeance upon billions of innocent people that had done him no wrong. Rita and Reina remembered the tale of when their Uncle Jackie first fought against Shendu – with their mother's help, of course, and in the end she had destroyed him. This of course had led to the reemergence of their seven other grandaunts and granduncles after he attempted to release them, but fortunately Uncle was there to seal them away again. Their grandfather once had the chance to use the Book of Ages to change the world for the better, but he chose to divide the world up like a pie between him and his siblings to rule as tyrants instead.

Her father had once tried to bring about the end of the world by gathering the chi of his aunts and uncles and in the end almost spent eternity in the Netherworld. It had been their mother who had saved him, and only after her own involuntary walk on the dark side during the quest for the Oni masks. Could his motives even be called noble when it was his own flesh and blood that motivated him to change his ways and be a positive father figure to his children? Rita preferred acting to thinking, but this was a subject that kept coming back to mind.

Looking back, the girl figured that she also could understand Reina's guilt about not telling Link about their secret. He seemed nice, but Rita was worried about her sister, knowing that if Link found out about their dragon powers and heritage there would be a good chance that he could betray them to Ganon in exchange for Aryll's safe return. After all, they weren't entirely human, and it was his beloved sister at stake; good people could do bad things if the situation forced them to do so.

Better to keep an honest man honest, as Captain Black would say.

She would trust Link, but she wasn't going to take any needless risks that could put Reina in danger. For all the fights, Rita knew she was the alpha; it was her job to look out for her sister in their parents' place, even though she was the younger twin, and that ran roughshod over any guilt.

The trio had just found themselves in what appeared to be the main hub room; they took a good look at their surroundings. The room was large, and a giant blue flower was being held in place by five vines that looked like it would take something sharp to cut down.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this," Reina spoke up, starting to get a small clammy feeling down her spine.

"Sis, you worry too much," Rita said, walking backwards, not noticing that a floor master was waiting right behind her in ambush, "Besides, if there were any real danger you would be worried by…"

Rita didn't get a chance to finish, as the floor master from behind her reached up and lifted her into the air. Link and Reina stepped in to try and help, but other monsters intercepted them and held them up. Rita was dragged through the darkness without a trace just as Link and Reina finished fighting off the other monsters.

"They have taken your sister," Link said with sympathy, "Who knows what they could be doing to her right now."

"Relax Link, Rita's a tough girl, and I'm sure she'll find a way to break free," Reina said as the duo continued their trek through the Forbidden Woods in their search for Makar, "We better get going. I'm sure Rita's going to be pissed about her present situation."

So the duo continued to solve puzzles and fight off monsters – without Rita's strength it was difficult, but they still managed to press on. Link and Reina had a few trouble spots along the way, but they found themselves in front of a different door. One that would lead to something pretty powerful that might help them, even though they didn't know this just yet – though they _did_ know that they'd have to enter the room to make any progress in finding both Makar and Rita.

When the duo opened the door, bars made of wood rose up right after they ran inside. Upon stepping in further, Reina and Link noticed something large right on the wall above the door. There, lying in ambush was a giant bug like monster with four wings and a single eye.

"Duck!" Reina yelled as she took flight, while Link hung on with his strength.

"We better prepare ourselves," Link said with determination as he dodged an attack from the giant moth, "This will be tough without Rita."

"True, but remember this," Reina replied as she tried to stab her spear into the eye of the monster to blind the creature, "We didn't make it this far on just my sister's strength."

"We worked together as a team," Link added as he brought out his Deku Leaf and used it to blow a gust of air at the monster, rendering it helpless enough for Reina to fly in and slice off one of its wings, sending it to the ground.

"Exactly, Teamwork is what got us this far," Reina commented as she dodged the spore like monsters the Mothula shot out from its posterior while fighting the urge to puke, distracting the monster enough for Link to cut off another wing, leaving only two wings on the monster, "It will take teamwork to find Rita and Makar and save them."

Link and Reina both dodged another assault from the monster as Link once again fanned another gust of air at the Mothula, allowing Reina to slice off both of its wings and send the beast straight to the ground. Once on the ground, the beast continued to shoot out static-clinging Mothula eggs called Morths. The duo managed to dodge the Mothula eggs, though some of them clung to their clothes and slowed Link down, while the Morths clinging onto Reina made it difficult for her to fly. Link and Reina eliminated the eggs with a spin attack and then weakened the Mothula enough for Reina to finish it off with a spear to the eye, causing the beast to dissolve in a puff of black smoke. The duo fell to the floor, worn out… well; Link was worn out at any rate, while Reina was still standing, though she was leaning on her spear.

"Now that was a very difficult battle," Link said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, "I thought that fight with that lava scorpion was difficult, but I never fought a flying enemy before… well, unless those bat monsters back at Dragon Roost Island count as tough."

"I understand where you're coming from, believe me," Reina said back, still catching her breath, "I've been in tough battles before and so has Rita, so you're not alone."

"Thanks, now how do we get out of here?" Link asked as he pointed to the door, which was still blocked by the wooden bars.

"Perhaps if we could hit the crystals above the door," the blue streaked chi wizard-in training suggested as she saw a pair of crystals in a cavern above the door, "Then we can somehow escape. The only problem is, how do we hit both of those crystals from down here?"

Link and Reina were thinking up ideas to get to the crystal. Reina figured that she could fly up and get to the crystals but that battle with the Mothula left her worn out for a while and it would take some time before she could get airborne again. Link, however, had noticed a treasure chest that must have appeared after the battle with the giant moth.

'Strange, that wasn't there before,' the Hero of Outset thought as he walked closer to the treasure chest, 'I wonder if this could be a clue to where Rita is. I hope they didn't stuff her into the chest, since that is way too small for her.'

The treasure chest was the same size as a typical chest, only it was red and had spikes on the cover. Link walked over to the chest and was about to open it, when he noticed Reina was still looking for a way to open the door. Figuring that the answer to the problem might be in the chest, he opened it and found a boomerang inside. An idea occurred to the young hero; picking up the boomerang, he aimed at the crystals hanging above the door and let loose with it. Reina watched as the boomerang hit the crystals, turning them yellow and raising the bars, allowing the heroes to open the door.

"Well, I'd say that pretty much helps us get one step closer to finding Rita and Makar," Reina commented as she and Link walked through the now open door and continued on their way to finding Rita ad Makar.

Rita was pissed off, and it took a lot to piss her off. She was currently tied down to the floor of a big circular room, where a little Korok of the Forest Haven was standing, right on a plant that had five blue petals almost in a star pattern, bound by her arms and legs being spread-eagled, with her clothes torn and ripped, making it look like the red streaked girl was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt, which in it of itself was what Rita wore when she was training though she preferred sweatpants during the colder days. No, the real reason behind Rita being so pissed off in her position right now was because she was being treated like the damsel in distress, a role that was horrendous to even think of.

'I can't believe this is happening to me,' Rita thought, 'I'm supposed to be a tough warrior, the alpha protecting my sister, and yet here I am tied down after being kidnapped by a giant hand of darkness and dragged through the shadows to who knows where. Most people would be losing it by now, especially girls my age. I'm stronger than most girls, and I for one have to be tough. If I only had my dragon breath, I'd easily burn through this!'

All Rita could do now was snarl and look on helplessly at the door, despising how she was forced by the monsters to wait like a helpless victim of an attack waiting to be rescued.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Reina and Link were outside the room where Rita was being held prisoner. They had found no trace of her in the other rooms, and they had to continue on with the mission knowing that Rita was a tough warrior and wouldn't let her captors get anything form her. The duo had been beating down monsters and solving puzzles in their search for both Rita and Makar – without Rita's strength, navigating the passages through the Forbidden Woods was tough, but they still managed to get through the course of the area.

Reina could recall the days where Rita had been in tougher spots than this, and she usually managed to pull through and protect herself and her twin, but this time Reina realized that if she was going to help her sister she needed to step up her game and the boomerang was a good start to her potential growth. She even started to trust Link after seeing what he'd do for others. Link was about to open the door to the boss's lair when Reina stopped him.

"Link, wait a minute. There's something I should tell you," Reina spoke up, catching Link's attention, "When we enter the boss's lair and find Rita, try not to make any comments."

"Why would commenting on Rita's situation be a bad thing?" Link asked, sounding puzzled.

"Because Rita will probably try to stay tough and be the tomboy warrior she is," the blue streaked girl explained, "There are some roles that my twin does not like to be forced into."

"Okay, but just remember that whatever is bothering either of you, I'll understand. If you're afraid of Ganon, then I'll do my best to protect you from him and save Aryll," Link said as he opened the door and Reina followed him inside.

'He's so willing to accept others for who they are in character, not for what they are in appearances. I'm feeling even guiltier keeping the secret of our heritage from him, but I don't know if he'll stab us in the back yet. Still, if I'm going to rescue Rita and help us get home, then I've got to stay focused on task,' Reina thought. She then had another thought of a worst case scenario, 'Link may talk a big game now, but I don't know for sure if he'll stay true to his word and help us as well as Aryll. He may end up betraying us to Ganon if he finds out our true nature and turn out to be somebody who stabs others in the , I've got to go along with him and find Rita so she and I can get home while Link saves Aryll. In the end, his actions will tell what kind of person he really is.'

And with that, the duo entered the chamber, not knowing what was about to happen inside.

Upon opening the door to the boss's lair, they noticed that the center of the room had a giant blue flower flattened out in the shape of a star. Upon the blue flower was a little Korok who Reina and Link could only assume was Makar, and they saw Rita tied down on the floor looking weak and helpless, but still trying to stay tough.

"Hello, is your name Makar?" Link shouted to the child of the forest. Makar heard the call and hopped up and down as he saw them.

"Have you come to rescue me?" the little Korok asked the duo.

"Yes we have. Just stay there if something goes wrong," Reina said as she and Link went over to Makar, only to stop and see a small creature pop out of the plant that resembled a boko baba, only it was blue and lacked teeth. Without warning, the plant swallowed Makar whole and laughed at them as it began to move the flower petals.

"It ate Makar!" Rita yelled with fury as she continued to try and break free from her bindings, "This thing is mulch!"

The flower known as the Kalle Demos then closed up around it as tentacles from the top pulled the creature to the roof, while sickle shaped tentacles formed from beneath it and grabbed Rita, hauling her to a wall and hanging her by her limbs.

'Great, now I'm hanging on a wall and still in a helpless position,' the red streaked girl thought as she still continued to try and stay tough, 'I'd give this plant a lesson or two if I could only get down from here.'

"Okay, this monster looks pretty tough to beat," Link said as they dodged the tentacles that were attacking him and Reina, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Link, I've got an idea, but I'll need the grappling hook," Reina responded as she dodged another tentacle from the Kalle Demos, "Use the boomerang to cut down the vines holding the plant. Then attack the bud within. I'll pull you out via the grappling hook before you're trapped within."

Link shifted his weight and threw the boomerang at the tentacles holding the Kalle Demos, while Reina took to the air via her wooden wings and sliced a few tentacles with her spear. Once all the tentacles were sliced, the Kalle Demos fell to the ground where Link sliced it a few times – but he didn't notice that the plant was just about to close its petals again. Fortunately, Reina noticed this and used the grappling hook to pull the green clad hero out of the way before he was trapped within the beast.

"Thank you for pulling me out of the plant Reina," Link said as he tossed his boomerang at the vines holding up the beast.

"You can thank me later Link," the blue streaked girl replied, "Let's just finish off this monster."

"Hey guys, get me down so I can help!" Rita shouted, only to be ignored by Link and Reina.

So the duo went back to slicing the vines holding the Kalle Demos on the roof once again, with Link using the boomerang and Reina using the blade of her spear to cut down the rest of the tentacles.

"Guys hello, right here?" Rita shouted again to no avail as Link and Reina continued to slice the tentacles of the Kalle Demos, "I can help!"

Once the tentacles were all cut, the Kalle Demos fell to the floor again as the petals exposed the seed within. Within seconds, Link and Reina charged in with Link slicing up the beast, while Reina used her speed and agility with her spear to slice up the monster, and after a few seconds the head of the Kalle Demos flew off the plant and fell right near Rita's feet. The head of the plant exploded into a cloud of black smoke, out of which came Makar and a new heart container, while the petals of the giant blue flower started flapping then fell to the floor dead, as a whirlwind appeared in the center of the plant.

Meanwhile, Rita was still hanging from the wall where the plant had stuck her, yelling for somebody to get her down; without waiting for a suggestion, Link tossed the boomerang at Rita's bindings, causing them to break and free her, but causing her to fall upon her butt.

"Ow, couldn't you have gotten me down in a less painful manner?" Rita complained, "Or better yet, couldn't you have done that during the fight?"

"Rita, there wasn't enough time to do that," Reina said, "We were trying not to let the monster eat you as well, since it already ate Makar."

"Oh, so you think I can't take care of myself, is that it?" Rita accused as she and Reina continued arguing.

Link and Makar were off to the side, watching the argument take place. Makar was standing next to Link, looking worried about the arguing, but the Hero of Outset took action and whistled loud enough to get the twins' attention.

"Hasn't there been enough fighting already?" Link asked firmly, trying not to yell at the twins, "I know you two have differences and that you like to fight about those differences, but we should be fighting the enemy and saving Makar. Not bickering amongst ourselves. This bickering will get us nowhere."

Makar felt a sense of pride and admiration at the swordsman as he saw him defuse an argument with about as much ease as the Great Deku Tree. In a sense he reminded him somewhat of the Hero of Time, from an age long forgotten over the waves.

The twins felt guilty as they both saw how Link was trying to keep his cool with all that he had been through and their bickering only making it worse. Well, Reina felt guilty for the most part anyway, while Rita was still subtly fuming.

"I'm sorry Link," Reina spoke up sincerely, "It's just that Rita and I tend to bicker so often that we tend to almost forget the main reason we're here."

"Personally I'm not the type to spout out long winded apologies like Reina," Rita bluntly commented as usual, "But in this case I'll let it go. For now."

"Okay, now that the bickering is solved, we must return to the Great Deku Tree," Link announced to Makar, only for the Korok in question to shout in alarm.

"What, the Great Deku Tree sent you here?" Makar asked, only to receive a nod from Link and the twins, "Oh no, the ceremony is today. We must get back."

"Well, there's a whirlwind we can take," Rita shouted, and without waiting she hopped into the whirlwind with Reina, Link and Makar following behind.

"Hey, wait for us sis," Reina shouted as she disappeared into the whirlwind as Link picked up Makar and carried him into the whirlwind; the group disappeared and then reappeared on the lily pad of the Great Deku Tree, with Makar in Link's hands above his head and Reina and Rita on either side of the Hero of Outset.

Makar jumped out of Link's hands and began to apologize to the tree for not listening to him earlier, to which the Spirit of the Earth spoke kindly as he was glad to have him back in one piece after hearing how Link rescued both him and Rita after the red streaked girl had gotten captured by the monsters.

Rita bristled at being spoken of in the same category as the Korok musician. She was an adventurer, not a damsel. If they had taken the time to cut her down, she would have shown this tree spirit she was not someone who depended on others to save her, but rather somebody who takes action and does not wait for a rescue to happen.

Reina found herself smiling at the Korok's words. He seemed to be the type to get into situations like this, but he did not make excuses. If immortal beings ever matured, it looked like he was on his way to becoming a wise elder one day.

Her attention drifted to that of her twin, whose face was clear but whose fists were clenched. Rita was not taking this well; her sister was proud when it came to her abilities, and being stuck in human form was aggravating her more. Just as her sister styled herself as a protector, Reina saw herself as the voice of reason; she would need to have a long talk with Rita when they could be alone. Or a fight – either way, the tension needed to be aired and soon, before things went from bad to worse. But before she could think any more on the subject, the Great Deku Tree called the attention of her and the others.

"I must thank the three of you for what your brave deeds have accomplished," the Spirit of the Earth spoke.

"We were just doing the right thing," Link spoke modestly, "Rita was the one who managed to get us through most of the dungeon and she was the one who risked the most, and Reina was the one who managed to figure out what to do. I just helped them out and kept balance between us."

"Nevertheless, here is that which I have promised you," the Great Deku Tree said, and waved the top branches on his crown until a small green orb floated down until it landed right in Link's hands.

The twins saw the pearl glow slightly brighter in Link's hands and Reina took the pearl to polish it slightly with part of her dress before returning it to Link.

The Great Deku Tree seemed to notice this as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, specifically Reina, Link, and Rita's.

"It is my hope that this pearl shall lead you three to a fair destiny," the Great Deku Tree said to the three heroes.

Link, Reina, and Rita nodded at the words of the Great Deku Tree, but not before turning their attention to him once more.

"All is well Makar. Do not cry," the Spirit of the Earth said soothingly, "Please play your music for us as you always do."

"Oh, that's right. We must finish our ceremony before the day ends," Makar said as he took out his violin. Then turning about to face the trio he added, "As my thanks for saving me I shall play harder than I normally do. I hope you enjoy it."

Makar started playing a lively tune on his violin, and soon the Koroks were beginning to hum along to the tune as Reina started dancing gracefully upon the lily pad. Link had taken to moving from side to side to the beat, and while Rita still tried to maintain her tomboy appearance, she couldn't help but feel the rhythm and tap dance to the tune. In the process, the Spirit of the Earth began to produce seeds from his crown, which caught the attention of Link and the twins, whom were still dancing to the music until it finally ended.

After the seeds were produced, eight of the Koroks flew up towards the seeds, with each of them getting one. After saying their thanks to the Great Deku Tree and promising to spread new forests across the ocean, the eight Koroks took to the skies and headed out in different directions for the Great Sea.

"Wow, so that was the Korok ceremony," Reina said she and Rita both looking impressed.

"Yes, yes, very nice and all, but we've got to get moving," Rita spoke up, interrupting her sister, "We've got work to do, and I look ridiculous."

"I don't know, sis. You look like you could turn some heads now," Reina said, giggling at the thought of her sister's current attire, while Link was focusing his thoughts on how closer he was to saving Aryll.

"Ha, ha, very funny, now can I please find something so I can look decent and not like a prisoner," Rita commented, and on cue the Great Deku Tree summoned up a whirlwind of leaves which floated around Rita. The leaves spun until they formed into a new set of trousers and a female tunic.

"Well, I'd say the Spirit of the Earth has done wonders for your outfit," Reina said; Rita was about to comment, but then held her tongue as she didn't want to sound ungrateful, so the trio took a bow and departed the grotto while giving their thanks.

Once the group headed outside, they simply took the easy route of following the river to get back to the King of Red Lions, who began to listen to what had been going on.

"So basically this place has also been attacked by Ganon," Reina stated, giving the talking boat an explanation as to what had happened so far, "What are your thoughts on this?"

"Ganon seems to be regaining his powers," Rita commented, "But that's only a hunch at best."

"However, we need to make haste for the remaining pearl," the King of Red Lions said, "It is located on an island to the northwest of our location."

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Rita said as the trio hopped in, while Link used the Wind Waker to change the direction of the wind to take them to the location of the next pearl.

* * *

><p>The Forest Haven Chapter is over but there are still more adventures for the trio to have as events conspire to send the heroes on a different direction. Please Read and Review that is all. and if anyone has suggestions please leave then in reviews and or PMs and I promise I will listen to everyone. Thank you that is all.<p> 


	4. Curse of the Great Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than Reina and Rita and the adaptation to the plot. Thank you, that is all.

The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of the Wind

Curse of the Great Sea

Link and the twins were setting off to the location marked on the map by the King of Red Lions. The trio was currently speaking about their next destination, Great Fish Island, and the Spirit that lived there.

"So tell us, what is this Spirit like?" Reina asked, as she was writing down the information for later reference, while Rita was manning the rudder, "Is he anything like Valoo or the Great Deku Tree?"

"The Spirit of the Sea is a wise creature just like Valoo and the Great Deku Tree," the talking boat explained.

"So what else can you tell us?" Rita asked, beginning to sound impatient due to the stopping and marking of each island they passed, all to fill in information for Link's sea chart.

"I can tell you that the Spirit of the Sea has had great experiences over the years," the King of Red Lions began, and started to explain about Greatfish Island and its inhabitants. Link and Reina were eagerly paying attention, while Rita was beginning to fall asleep until she noticed a ring of dark clouds around a destroyed landmass.

"Hey Mufassa," Rita interrupted the talking boat as he was in the middle of speaking, Reina face palming at her twin's Lion King reference, "Is Greatfish Island supposed to look like a shipwreck with stormy skies and rough seas?"

"Why no, it is a sacred place that is home to Jabun, the Great Spirit of the Sea," the boat answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Greatfish Island looks like a shipwreck to me," Rita said, pointing to said island as everyone had a look of horror on their faces.

Greatfish Island… it really couldn't be called an island anymore, they realized, approaching the shattered shore through the stormy weather.

What looked to have once been a decent sized and inhabited island was now a broken mass. The twins marveled at the dynamic scenery with sections of land paused up into steep inclines while Link focused on the structures.

The Hero of the Winds felt a cold sweat on his neck despite the rain and wind. The remains of a village clung to the smashed shards of the island. It looked like it may not have been so different from his village on Outset Island.

This wasn't natural, some calamity born from the sea; he sensed that in his bones. This was the work of man, one man. He didn't know how he knew, but as he looked over the remains of a cataclysm that left no one to tell the tale, one name rose to the forefront of his mind in blazing letters.

Ganon.

He looked over to his traveling companions; the twins seemed to be realizing the implications, looks of worry and anger darkening their faces. He wondered what his own face looked like to them.

His quest was to stop Ganon, but his goal had been to save his sister in all honesty. This talk of grand quests and the implications of destiny, they seemed too outlandish for a nobody like him. Perhaps the descendant of heroes, but…

No buts now, this was not something he could sail away from even with his sister, he realized. The power to do such a thing, wielded by someone who would use it so…

"This is Ganon's work," the King of Red Lions confirmed bitterly.

"We're too late," Reina said as she and her sister heard the King confirm this was Ganon's doing, "From what the King of Red Lions said, there was precious little time but we all didn't know how little time there was."

"Indeed. A Great Spirit of the Sea named Jabun once lived here upon Greatfish Island," the King spoke up.

"I bet he really was a great fish," Rita commented as she got a smack upside the head by her blue streaked chi wizard twin.

"Will you please be quiet?" Reina hissed, "We're facing an emergency situation."

"Okay, but standing around isn't going to get us anywhere," the red streaked martial artist countered.

"HO!" yelled a voice, and there was Quill the postman flying towards them.

The postman landed before them, glancing about at the ravaged island with concern.

Well "islands", Rita supposed was more appropriate.

"Such devastation, I suppose the shadow in the dark fortress is responsible for this as well. Though the day is clear elsewhere, dark clouds hang over this place.

"Valoo sends a message, he knew you would come here and what you would find. There is a thread of light in this tragedy – Jabun escaped before the dark powers destroyed the island," the Rito postman told them. While the others were relieved Rita felt a little ticked.

"So he ran away while the people got curb-stomped by Ganon?" Rita demanded. Quill was taken aback at her angry response.

"Well, I don't know exactly. But I do know he has fled to a place of safety where even Ganon's power cannot yet reach him. Link's homeland Outset Island," Quill continued.

"Do not worry for your homeland Link, there is power there that Ganon cannot overcome yet. But you must make haste; the shadow grows in power and boldness.

"Though I fear I may have brought some trouble to Outset of a different sort.

"I went to those pirates when I came across them, thinking as your allies they could be trusted. But they did nothing but go straight to the sacred gate and try to force it open!" Quill exclaimed. He was more irritated than angry, both at himself and the pirates.

"What did they try to do, blast it open?" Reina asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Quill answered. Reina went bug eyed; a powerful magical seal and they actually thought gunpowder and projectiles would break it. And here Link spoke so well of them.

"Anyway, they went to Windfall after the locals became angered at their failed attempts to force the door.

"Valoo said you shouldn't linger in this land, what was sacred is now cursed," Quill imparted ominously, before flapping up into the stormy sky. They couldn't blame him; doom seemed to linger in this place. With heavy hearts, they waded back out to where the King of Red Lions waited.

"We were too late. I knew time was short, but I did not know how close to running out. Ages waiting, only to arrive and find a new disaster," the possessed boat lamented. He sounded ancient and Reina was tempted ask how old he was. Or even what magic had made him and set him out onto these strange seas.

The quartet had been sailing across the Great Sea for some time now trying to make headway to get to Windfall Island, dropping bait and filling up the sea chart along the way. It was there they would learn what the pirates were up to and where they could find some answers to what was going on.

During the boat ride, however, Reina noticed something odd. The stormy skies and rough seas that plagued the ravaged Greatfish Island somehow made their way across the Great Sea as if time itself seemed to have stopped. The blue streaked chi wizard was about to say something when the group found themselves arriving on Windfall Island near the exact same place where Link woke up after being knocked unconscious by Ganon's monstrous bird.

"Well, what do you know," Rita summed up as she noticed the pirate ship in the cove, "Seems like we're not the only ones up this late."

"Indeed; I do not know what the pirates are researching here on Windfall Island but I do know this," the King of Red Lions said, "Even if you were to ask what the pirates were up to they would not tell you anything directly."

"I get it," Rita smirked, letting Reina know that she had indeed inherited one of their mother's notable traits, "We sneak up on them and listen in to what they're saying."

Link lead the way through the crawl space, grateful; the twins were keeping quiet rather than arguing who went first between them. He was unaware of the quick rock-paper-scissors game deciding the issue behind his back.

Reaching the landing, Link was pleased to be in light and warmth after the long voyage, but was concerned by the babble below.

Crawling to the ledge he was treated to the sight of the price gouging bomb merchant thoroughly tied up and gagged, while Tetra's crew gathered up his stock by the barrelful. The twins joined him, keeping low, Rita smirking at seeing actual pirates at work like this.

"Enough, you idiots argue over the dumbest things," the sea tanned blonde captain spoke up. The twins watched the pirate girl lean against the wall and berate the far more imposing men. Reina shook her head at the display while Rita threatened to go starry eyed. She had a new hero/role model.

"Captain Miss! You can't mean for us shove off right away! We've been at sea so long. I-I mean the men are so looking forward to shore leave. Good eats, drinks, and merriment; the pleasures of the port. I'm just saying it would be terrible for morale," the brawny pirate officer spoke up.

Captain Tetra gave him a steady unnerving gaze that almost had the big man blubbering.

Rita may have squealed, though she would deny it. The young Captain glanced up to the ledge. The twins pulled back, but not fast enough to quite escape those eyes. Link, alas, was less experienced in sneaking than those two veterans, and some of his golden hair remained in sight to the tanned blonde.

'Link, you're still alive and with a crew of your own? Good for you. Alright, I can be sporting since I did shoot you into the fortress with a catapult,' Tetra decided.

"Alright you sea dogs, if you're going to whine so loudly…

"Shore leave for the night when you get these munitions loaded. But we sail at first light, and I'll have the hide of any man not ready to sail!" she declared. A cheer of affirmation greeted her as the pirates hastily hauled off the barrels, eager for the taverns of Windfall.

"Hey Gonzo, what is the password for today?" Mako asked the pirate known as Gonzo.

"What you forgot already?" Gonzo responded shocked, "The password is "treasure", be sure to say it right, you know how Niko is, he won't let you in the ship if you don't say it right."

"Aye, treasure, so that's the password," Mako said as he left.

Tetra was the last to depart, sparing a sneaky smile over her shoulder at the novice spies.

The three wandering heroes crawled back to the ledge when the coast was clear. Well, save for the bound and gagged bomb merchant, but they felt no great need to come to his assistance.

"She's my hero," Rita remarked in awe of the awesomeness.

*smack*

"Ow!" Rita rubbed her head as Link looked over at the girls with some exasperation.

"Focus, we need to get those bombs and beat her to Link's island," Reina reminded her sister.

"Big deal, we have till dawn and just one mook will be guarding the ship and since we know the password we break in, beat him up and then we take the bombs," Rita waved off the worries.

Link told them he would rather not beat up one of Tetra's crew.

"Eh, stealing from pirates isn't stealing, its redistribution of wealth. Besides, she wants to steal what's rightfully yours," Rita shrugged, leaping from the ledge and exiting through the front door of the shop.

"I don't think that's how it works with the pearls, Rita," the blue streaked twin sighed.

"Well, let's stop her from damaging the lookout too badly," she concluded, following after her twin. Link wondered what his quest would be like without those two keeping things lively.

The sole pirate grumbled, rubbing his head from where Rita had whacked him into opening the treasure chamber. Rita had been quite enthusiastic about not jumping through still more hoops. Link sent an apologetic look to the pirate while Reina tried to look exasperated. A futile effort since she might have done the same thing.

"Well here it is Link, at least tell them I defended it valiantly," Niko muttered as he showed them into the treasure room. Link nodded sympathetically while Rita rushed ahead to the chest. Finally, combustible awesomeness was at her fingertips.

"You should carry them," Reina whispered to Link, recalling the incident with the bomb flowers as Link nodded agreement.

"Ohh, cartoon classic," Rita commented holding one of the round black bombs aloft.

"Hey!" a voice called out making everyone jump. Poor Niko reflexively saluted, while the twins realized the sound came from Link.

"Did your voice just change?" Reina asked.

"Long time Link; you really should be careful who you steal from. Especially when you still have the two way communication pendant," Tetra called through the simple amulet as Link pulled it out.

"Miss Captain, I just want to say you are awesome. You're like my mother, only cooler and blonde!" Rita spoke up, advancing to address the talisman.

"Oh, that part of your crew Link? I pegged you for being the loner, but I guess you realized they come in handy. Well, most of the time.

"Don't think your little heist means anything, you would never have gotten this far if the ship was guarded by more than a pathetic rat of a man," Tetra continued.

"No need to be mean to Niko, Rita already beat him up," Reina defended the already kicked dog of a man.

"Oh, guess that makes you the nice one.

"Well Link, you survived your little jaunt in the Fortress and had the moxy to steal from me, impressive. So as one captain to another I give you a head start. My men and I will be enjoying the hospitality of Windfall tonight, and tomorrow we sail for your homeland to claim the treasure of Jabun.

"You'll never be able to find all our bombs, so don't try. Your only chance is to have the treasure and be gone before I arrive to pilfer you in turn. Better hurry hayseed, I sail at dawn and my ship is faster than yours," Tetra explained before the crystal darkened.

"So cool, can I carry that?" Rita asked Link, getting her repressed-fan-girl in gear. She tried to pluck the crystal from his hand only for her hand to get smacked away by her twin as the trio left the ship and made their way back to the King of Red Lions.

The travelers found themselves on the dock of Outset Island ready to go and find Jabun when the King called out to them.

"Have any of you noticed that it has been raining since we left Greatfish Island?" the boat asked, "It's almost as if time has stopped or is frozen. However, if this night does not end then perhaps we need not worry about Tetra's pirates overtaking us. In fact, it might be a good idea to see your friends and family again after having been away at sea for so long."

The trio nodded in agreement as Link suggested that they go and see Orca and Sturgeon and told the twins all about what he knew about them.

"From a female pirate captain to a swordfighter who actually taught Link how to use a sword," Rita said as she and Reina followed behind Link, "I wonder if I can get him to teach me a thing or two. Perhaps I can get him to give me a new weapon. This spear isn't doing much."

"Now sis, you must understand that martial arts are supposed to teach discipline and the art of self-defense," Reina said, "Martial arts are more than just being able to kick butt or use hooks in battle. Martial arts are also supposed to help control one's emotions. Mom let her own anger at being called short get the better of her and that's what got her in detention for a week."

"Hello, you think I don't know that?" the red streaked martial artist shot back, "If you ask me the guy was bullying kids back when mom was still a kid. From what I can tell he had it coming to him."

The blue streaked chi wizard was about to retort but a shot from Link let the twins know they were at Orca and Sturgeon's house, with Orca living on the ground floor and Sturgeon on the second floor via ladder.

"Thanks for the location Link, but shouldn't you go see your grandmother?" Reina suggested, "I'm sure she's wondering what happened to you by now. We'd like to go but we wouldn't want to impose on her. Wouldn't we, sis?"

Rita was about to comment but a look from her sister silenced her before she could start, as she noticed that Link was heading into Orca's, so the twins decided to follow him. As soon as the hero of Outset Island waked through the door, the twins rushed in right after him and found Link conversing with an elderly man.

"Um, excuse us," Reina said, "I hope we weren't intruding. We just wanted to say hello."

"Hello, so you are the two girls that young Link here has met on his journey, right?" the elderly man spoke in a gruff voice.

"That would be us," Rita answered, then noticing the area she added, "Nice dojo, you train around here a lot?"

"And why should I train somebody like you?" Orca said, "You sound more likely to blow something up if you left your technique unrefined."

"Because I need to help Link rescue his sister Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress," Rita growled as she restrained herself from blasting the master.

Link nodded as he explained everything that had happened up to this point to Orca.

"So will you please help us?" Reina asked, "I was hoping you had a spare sword for Rita or something."

"I do have a sword, but I see no reason to take you as a student in the noble art of the blade," Orca answered.

"No reason? I'm helping him with the whole quest deal! Helping me is helping him," Rita objected. Orca scowled and shook his head at the red streaked girl.

"I will only pass my knowledge on one who is worthy in and of themselves. Many have come to seek instruction for reasons great and small. Yet their reasons matter little. It is their character that matters, for that will determine their path in life and the way in which they will truly use what I have to teach.

"Link has a humble heart and reaches ever to aid others. Such a man will never make me regret passing on my knowledge.

"You are impatient and impulsive. You carry yourself with the arrogance of youth and those who know success much too early in their life's journey. You might use these skills for a good cause now, but I have little faith you would not later abuse it for your own gain… or amusement," Orca declared, crossing his arms.

Link had decided to take Rita and Reina to see Sturgeon in order to help Rita keep her anger in check.

"Sis, I take it that you're having trouble reeling in your anger, huh?" Reina questioned, noticing the look on Rita's face.

"Sis, you have no idea how pissed I am right now," Rita growled, "How the heck am I supposed to catch a dragonfly in two hours from the forest and bring it back to him?"

The twins guessed that from what Link had told them of Sturgeon, the bookworm seemed to have traveled the Great Sea and knew more about the secrets it held than most of the inhabitants they had met so far.

"Um, excuse me." Reina spoke to the elderly man who seemed to be reading a book, "Are you Sturgeon?"

Sturgeon was currently reading a book that seemed to be of an ancient legend when Rita tried to get his attention.

"Um, excuse me, again," Reina tried to say only for Rita to interrupt.

"Hey, my sister's speaking to you!" the red streaked tomboy shouted, managing to get Sturgeon's attention.

"Oh, my apologies," Sturgeon said, then getting a good look at Reina and Rita he asked, "I've never seen you two here before. Who are you and where are you from?"

"It's a long story," Rita said as she and Reina began telling Sturgeon about how they met up with Link and how they got back to Outset Island. They left out the part where they were dragons so as not to scare him.

"Well, that is quite an interesting story," Sturgeon said after listening to everything that the twins had said.

"So does that mean you believe us?" Reina asked hopefully.

"I've traveled across the Great Sea and I've heard quite a few tales before," Sturgeon said to the group, "But I've never heard of a tale as vivid as that one. However, if what you say is true then you might want to let Link's grandmother know about how you been helping her grandson."

"Speaking of whom, is she alright?" Rita questioned, to which Sturgeon told the trio about how Link's grandmother had been in poor health lately.

Link decided that he had better go tend to his grandmother at once and the twins decided to follow him and to provide moral support.

The twins waited outside of Link's house in an awkward silence. Rita glanced to the peaks of the island pensively, while Reina looked to the door, frowning. They both wanted to say something, but the words seemed inappropriate. So it was with both dread and relief they suppressed sighs when the door swung out.

Link stepped onto the porch, thankfully wearing a look of determination. That meant things, however bad, weren't beyond them.

"So, what you going to do?" Rita asked.

"You realize you are running out of time right?" Reina asked her sister, watching a bug buzz in front of them. Link was blazing a trail through the forested peak of Outset Island, the twins following so they wouldn't have to deal with the giant insects.

Rita kicked away the giant bug's corpse, pursing her lips. It was true, she had only glanced the dragonflies she needed to catch. She was sure she could catch one and get the teaching she needed from that crazy fisherman. And she could rationalize that Reina was enough help for Link the rest of the way…

But no, Link hadn't half-assed rescuing her by leaving Reina to do the hard work while doing his own thing.

Doing the right thing could suck sometimes.

They finally caught up to Link after ascending to a ledge with a large boulder.

"Great Fairy Fountain? I'd call this false advertising. Or seriously in need of renovation," Reina commented, reading the sign. Link ignored her, focused on setting one of their few precious bombs just right against the boulder. He jumped down under the edge with the twins; Rita resisted a cheer at the boom and rubble rain afterwards. Pulling themselves up, they saw the boulder was gone, revealing a hole in the long dry pool bed.

Link spoke for the first time since leaving the hut.

"Really, thanks," Rita bowed as she set off to seek the bug while Link and Reina descended to the fountain.

Rita walked down the mountain path miserably, and bug less. The deadline had passed; she had failed the test set in order for her to receive instruction from Link's sword master.

Orca was sitting in a meditative pose when Rita entered his training room.

"You have returned, Link and your twin were concerned," the old man stated. Rita stopped; she supposed it was to be expected his senses were that sharp.

"Then his grandmother is alright?" she asked.

"Yes, the children of the great fairies are the truest healers. To those they deem worthy of their blessing," he continued. Rita sighed and bowed.

"Well, you probably already know I failed," she said.

"Of course, I neither hear nor smell a dragonfly," he answered brusquely, making her feel like a fool.

"Well, I'll be going then," she sighed, straightening up.

"That would make it difficult to train," he spoke. Rita took two more steps before she heard those words.

"Wha? But I failed," she stammered, turning to face his back again.

"Yes, you failed to put your own goals before the well-being of others and the ties of friendship.

"Anyone can claim to have honor. It is only when they must choose between what they want and honor that their worth can be tested.

"You are still reckless and impulsive, but I was not so different in the morning of my own life," he remarked gruffly.

"AWESOME!" she cheered, jumping into the air.

"Silence! Sit with me; your first lesson will be how to properly stand up," he barked. Rita grumbled, walking over to him. So he was one of those kinds of shifus.

After several hours, the trio all met back up with the King of Red Lions. Rita seemed a bit different than she did before, but she had the same old expression on her face that glowed with youthful energy.

"Rita, so how did the meeting with Orca go?" Reina asked as Link wondered the same thing.

"Well, it wasn't easy and there were times I could compare him to Uncle Jackie, but it was worth it as I learned to keep my temper in check. And that's not all; he also handed me this," Rita said as she produced another Hero's Sword in her right hand, "It's his way of saying that he trusts me to wield the Hero's Sword properly."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Reina, who had gotten a magic book and a magic wand as a gift from Sturgeon, "Let's to find Jabun and get going."

"Indeed, now if any of you are sure that you have no further business, then we should make haste to the back of the cave," the King of Red Lions suggested.

Upon reaching the back of the island, the trio worked together in unison, with Rita loading the bombs into the cannon, Reina angling the shots and Link firing at the slab. The three of them continued this until they blasted their way into Jabun's hideaway and the whirlpool disappeared.


End file.
